


Encore - Part of Your World - Harry Hook x Reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Series: Part of Your World [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Engagment, F/M, Harry is a sweet heart, Marrige, Other, Our world, Thomas is confused, True Love, aka chapter 24, dove is confused, fangirls are crazy, harry hates marry, hed rather fuck ben, real world advetures, smut in chapter 18.2, talk of kids, talk of marrige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: after reprise, harry enters your world, and he has to say, it's really interesting





	1. Prelude

## This is my third book of part of your world, now im going to explain how im going to do the third book.  
It’s going to be a series of one-shots of Harry’s time in our world, and they might not be in order, and there might be large time skips between the one-shots.  
The first one will be just after (y/n) and harry step through the door portal, and then the further oneshots will be about the adventures of harry, including Thomas Doherty making a guest appearance.  
And also going to Disney Land and harry being found by fangirls and the world, there will be an interview with the descendants cast and crew.  
I don’t know when the official first part will be up, but soon.  
Sparrow out!


	2. writing in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soon


	3. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrive back to your world and show harry descendants 1, fluffy end

[Originally posted by hookedbyharry](https://tmblr.co/Z00Mba2lXnj6B)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—-

The portal back to your world felt different that the two that took you Harrys, it felt?…cold? kinda like steam but cold and kinda thick, like fog but you could touch it.

You saw your living room on the other side, so you gripped Harry’s hand tighter and made him walk forward faster, a door shape forming before you, stepping through you smiled as your home appeared before you.

Just as you left it, on the tv, the descendants 3 credits being played, china ann McClain’s voice singing dig a little deeper playing throughout the house.

You heard harry whistle, you turned to look at him, his eyes were sparkling, releasing your hand and walking around the living room, fingers brushing the couch fabric.

“very nice lass, how’d yeh land a place like this?”

Harry flopped on the couch, grinning at the softness of it.

You smiled, leaning on the couch and smiling down at him, harry softly smirking back, reaching up to cup your cheek.

“it was my aunt’s place before she moved, but she gave it to me, for 250 a month rent, I got lucky”

Harry chuckled, eyes flying around the room

“so what are we gonna do first love?”

You hummed, leaning into his hand before an idea popped into your head.

“Remember how you’re from a movie?  
Harry nodded, curious about what you were getting too.

“let’s watch them”

Harry snickered and nodded, you leaped up, grabbing the cases and placing D1 in the DVD player, rushing to your kitchen to make some popcorn and introduce harry to root beer.

You heard the starting animation play and Harry groaned as mals voice played through the screen.

“Are yeh serious?! She’s the main character?!”

You giggled as you took the popcorn out of the microwave, spilling it into a large bowl and grabbing two rootbeers, walking back into the living room, seeing harry pouting as ben spoke on the screen.

“that’s beasty boy right?”

You gave a ‘yep’ and set the drinks and snack on the table in front of the couch and you were about to sit down before harry grabbed your waist and pulled you into his lap, laying you head on his chest, sighing as he rubbed his cheek on your hair.

“he’s so…tiny?”

You chuckled as you closed your eyes, listening to harry comment on every little thing.

“what the fuck is up with mals lip-syncing? So off”

“ugg I forgot how arrogant jay was”

“yas girl walk it” you snorted out loud at that

“holy fuck that’s pup! He was so small! I miss his curls honestly”

You smiled sadly as Cameron Boyce’s voice flooded the room, you had never told harry about what happened to Carlos’ actor, and you had a feeling once you did, harry would be tacking Carlos with a hug, the two were oddly close, actually getting along most of the time.

Anyway back to Harry’s commentary on d1

“hold up that’s Maleficent? She looked so much different in real life”

“what? She did?”

“aye, she was a lot more…angular?”

“why the fuck are all the villians…goofy? I mean, Cruella is kinda spot on, but maleficent and Jafar were kinda scary, and queen grimhilde was…intense.”

As harry rambled on, commenting on the movie and the characters, you slowly fell asleep on his chest, burrowing into his chest and curling up.

Harry curled his arms around you, entangling his legs with yours as well, smiling as he felt your breath even out and slow.

He watched the movie in silence, groaning lowly at the cringe parts.

He looked down at you, eyes closed and a smile on your face.

He kissed your head, shuffling down to get comfortable and falling asleep with you in his arms.

A good end to a crazy year and a half.

—part 1 end—

comment or message me for part 2


	4. part 2- real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up the next morning, you find yourself ontop of harry

Book three of the part of your world series

[Originally posted by hookedbyharry](https://tmblr.co/Z00Mba2lXnj6B)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

—

Sunlight beamed at your eyes, making you groan lightly and sit up, pausing when another voice mumbled from beneath you.

  
“(y/n) turn off the sun love” a thick sleep laced Scottish voice made your eyes flash open, seeing the one and only harry hook, pouting as he laid beneath you, squinting at the sunlight beaming throughout the window.

“you’re real” Harry’s eyebrows raised, looking into your eyes “wha’?”

“it wasn’t a dream” you whispered, cupping Harry’s cheek. “you’re real, I didn’t make it all up”

Harry’s face of surprise melted away and he leaned into your hand, “im real, im here”

You felt a sob roll up in your throat, letting yourself fall, your buried your face in Harry’s chest. “god I love you”

Harry’s breath hitched before responding “I love yeh too (y/n)”

You laid there, harry stroking the small of your back, as you traced patterns on his chest, just soaking in eachothers presence

“what’s the plan for today’s love?”

“hmmm” you hummed, crossing your arms on Harry’s chest and laying your chin on it. “wanna go explore?”

Harry nodded “aye, take me adventuring!”

You giggled, lifting off of harry and tugging at his vest “then you need a change of clothes, can’t have you walking around like that”

Harry tilted his head confused, sitting up “why?”

“cuz people will think you’re Thomas Doherty or something, and I don’t feel like dealing with fangirls or paparazzi”

Harry nodded slowly, still looking confused but fished his key from his pocket and walked over to a lockable door, using his key to step through and go back to his world “be back in..?”

You tilted your head, tilting your hand back and forth “15-20 minutes?”

He nodded, stepping through, the door closing behind him and the glow from the portal disappearing.

You sighed, cracking your neck and trotting up the stairs to your room “time to get changed”

–

You grinned at yourself in the mirror, a red flannel jacket with a hood, black hat with painted words ‘im hooked’ with a silver hook, aviators, grey tank top, ripped jeans, some stylish sneakers, fingerless gloves, your ruby necklace, and a backpack, in case you bought harry anything.

A thought hit you, digging out your phone, you checked your bank account.

Holy

Jesus

Fuck

_$8,205 available in your account._

How?!

You had only been gone for maybe 45 minutes?! How?

Then you noticed an invoice.

_Kore_godess sent $8,000 to account_

You let out an unbelieving laugh, oh god, you loved the goddess you had somehow fallen in favor of. Whispering thanks to her, you walked out of your room and skipped down the stairs, holding an extra hat and sunglasses for harry.

Just then, a light shined from the cracks of the doors, opening it to reveal harry in a black long-sleeved shirt, grey ripped pants, black boots, his usual rings on his fingers along with his gloves, his skull belt around his waist, his eyeliner still smudged around.

He looked devilishly handsome.

“hey pretty pirate” you teased, walking up and tiptoeing to kiss his cheek “ready to go?”

“aye, let’s go!”

“hold it!” you stopped him from bolting out the door, plopping the hat on his head and sliding the glasses on his face. “there we go, now let’s go!”

Harry grinned as you tugged him outside, leading him to your car, he scrambled into the passenger seat, sticking his tongue out as he messed with the buttons.

“buckle up buttercup”

Harry pouted at the name, but obeyed, taking a minute to figure out the belt buckle but getting it a moment later.

“where to first love?”

You hummed, turning the key to the car as the engine roared to life. “how bout the mall?”

Harry grinned “sounds good!”

You smiled, gearing the car in reverse and driving off, watching as harry gazed at all the sights around him, the sky the clouds, the buildings.

You were so excited to show your world to him.

—end of part 2—

Comment or message me for part 3


	5. part 3 - the mall (aka harry stop-don’t- don’t take the shiny necklace- stap!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you take harry to the mall, and run into someone.

[Originally posted by harlos-source](https://tmblr.co/Zs327X2jxVyMa)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

Audrey- your name

—

You watched as harry looked around him with awe, tall buildings and many stores, multiple stands with items and food.

“so, they just…sell all this stuff? People don’t just take it?” you giggled at his word choice as you passed by a cotton cady soda stand, oooooh cotton candy for $3! And soda and water for $1!

Turning around you paid for two Pepsi’s and one cotton candy. Jogging back to harry you handed him the fluffy candy, he raised his brows, cautiously taking the candy.

“What is this lass?” Harry mumbled, tilting the candy back and forth, not trusting the fluffy cloud of sugar.

“its food” you chirped, ripping off a piece and tossing it in your mouth “you eat it!” harry watched as you hummed happily, doing a little dance as the candy melted in your mouth.

Harry took a piece and popped it in his mouth, gasping as he did, eyes widening at the taste.

“holy fuck-AH it vanished!” harry looked giddy, grinning down at you as he ate another piece, laughing when the cotton candy melted in his mouth, you giggled, taking another piece “it’ll do that~”

You walked harry over to a bench so he could eat his candy in peace without bumping into anything, softly smiling at him as he happily munched on the cotton candy.

“so harry” you started, looking around at all the shops around you “where to first?” harry stopped, looking up and around, before pointing at a store labeled ‘_Hot Topic_’

“tha’ one” you grinned, ohohohoo harry did NOT know what he was getting into “kay~” harry tossed away the finished candy stick away, following you into the store, licking his fingers as you entered.

You watched as Harrys eyes sparkled at the apparel and items around you, graphic tees and stylish pants, rings and bracelets, fandom shoes, piercings, necklaces, hats, belts, everything.

And harry was particularly eyeing a very shiny necklace.

“harry no” you warned, seeing that familiar look in his eyes. “harry yes” he mumbled, reaching toward the necklace before you slapped his arm, grabbing the necklace for him.

“no stealing, I have the money to buy it, you idiot”

Harry pouted, but nodded, eyeing the necklace in your hands, a marvel punisher dog tag.

Glancing at the sign you saw ‘_jewelry: buy two get two free’_

Smiling you turned back to harry, who was brushing through rings.

“harry, pick another accessory out for yourself, then pick two for me?”

He nodded, immediately picking out a wrapping tentacle ring. grinning you walked off, trusting harry not to take anything. a glint caught your eye and you gasped, a red leather skeleton jacket, two actually, one (your size) and the other Harrys. you grabbed them both, not bothering to look at the price tag, jogging back to the front you found harry holding two sets of rings.

one a set of the triforce symbol rings, power, courage, and wisdom, the other a…descendants 2 set.

you snorted, tapping the LOZ set “those look cooler, but if you want the D2 rings you can get them” harry nodded, glancing between the rings once more before putting the D2 rings back on the rack, picking up a skull bracelet, the tentacle ring, and the LOZ rings and handing them to you.

you showed him the hoodies which he stared at with stars in his eyes, grinning you handed them to him “carry those for a bit, if you see anything you like grab it”

—-

15 minutes later Harry had picked out 5 tees, a black leather skull jacket, leather fingerless gloves, a Deadpool snapback, and a studded belt.

he piled everything onto the checkout desk, the clerk laughing for a second as they took in the number of items

“splurging are you?” they smiled, starting to scan the shirts

“yeah” you grinned, keeping an eye on Harry as he walked back over to the accessories. “its his first time in here, and I just told him to go for it”

“I noticed~” they laughed, watching as you watched harry with a fond smile “how long have you two been together?”

you perked up, tapping your thigh “umm, a year and a half? i think”

the clerk smiled “really? well you two seem like the perfect match” you smiled at the clerk, who was scanning the dog tag harry tried to steal “ill just take that, i think he wants to wear it immediately”

they smiled, handing it to you “alrighty then, okay so your total will be $175.64” you nodded, not hearing harry walk up behind you.

“holy shit! i didn’t know it was going to be that expensive, lassie i can put some stuff bac-” you inserted your debit card and grinned up at him. “don’t worry Harry, ive got plenty of money to last me the entire freaking year”

Harry nodded, unsure but he trusted you, smiling slightly as you handed him the necklace. “thanks” he mumbled, slipping the necklace around his neck.

you nodded, thanking the clerk and walking out of the hot topic, harry grabbing the bag and jogging after you. “thanks Audrey”

“no problem harry~” you chirped, dodging a few mall-goers and walking over to Wetzel's pretzels

"um lassie?" harry questioned, looking up at the menu and tilting his head "why are we-"

"I'm hungry" you snorted "forgot to eat breakfast so" you gestured to the main sign "Wetzel's pretzels~"

“Alright then” harry murmured, taking off his hat and sunglasses for a second to scratch his face and head.

turning he bumped into someone “shit sorry!” harry called, catching the girl he bumped into. it was a smaller black girl, waving her hand as she balanced herself “no problem, you good, wasn’t watching where I was going”

“aye, I wasn’t lookin’ either,” Harry said, looking back to Audrey who was getting her recept.

the girl stopped, looking up at him with squinted eyes “im sorry but, you sound like someone I know?” harry scrunched his brows, turning back to the girl, only for umas face to look back at him.

‘_oh shit_’ harry thought, paling slightly as the girl blinked widely

“Thomas?” she asked, tilting her head, at the same time you called Harry’s name “harry!”

harry turned quickly, speed walking over to you, taking your bag and whispering quickly to you

“is that umas-?” you cursed under your breath, seeing china ann McClain staring at harry with confused eyes, sighing you knew that there was no way to avoid this without her getting suspicious.

you dragged harry back over to her and said “he looks and sounds a lot like Thomas Doherty doesn’t he?” china laughed at that, disbelieving

“yeah uncanny, you sure that isn’t Thomas in a disguise?” you giggled, mentally fangirling that you were talking so casually with THE China Ann McClain.

“im sure, I’ve known him for a while, and hang out with him every day, he and Thomas are in two different places, im pretty sure he and dove are in Los Angeles?” you ended with a question, waiting for china to nod, which she did

“you right, sorry, just kinda weird to bump into an exact copy of Thomas, well, I have stuff to do” china started to walk away, not looking like she was truly convinced but needed to leave.

“Alright, have a good day!”

“thank you too”

china waved you two goodbye, and you dragged harry out of the store, leading him to a corner and slipping the hat and glasses back on

“that’s why I put the hat and glasses on dork!” you laughed breathlessly, taking the food bag from him, harry sighed “im sorry lass, I got itchy”

“it’s okay” you sighed, “no harm done”

Pulling harry away you mumbled to your self “I hope”

—end of part 3—

Comment or message me for part 4


	6. part 4 -D2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry watches d2

[Originally posted by imultifandomstuff](https://tmblr.co/ZcLYtf2OQR1xo)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

—

You sighed, cracking your neck, waiting for the popcorn to finish, hearing harry flip through the rise of the isle of the lost book.

“Are yeh fucking serious? Does mal not know the concept of ‘telling an adult might make the stress easier’!?” you snorting knowing he was reading the part where mal was refusing to get Fairy Godmothers help for the trident, even though FG probably wouldn’t have told anyone if they told a little half-lie.

Like idk “hey the storm somehow made the trident get loose and it’s on the other side of the barrier”

And bam! They would have avoided all that shit.

The microwaved beeped, knocking you out of your thoughts, opening the door, you grabbed the hot bag and poured the popcorn into a bowl, grabbing two sodas from the fridge and walking into the living room, setting the snacks on the coffee table.

“ready to watch your first movie~” you teased, plopping next to harry, who nodded absent-mindedly, still reading the book.

“okay” you snorted, pressing play and resting back, listening to the beginning theme play through the speakers, harry perked up, closing and setting the book down, reaching for the popcorn bowl.

‘_wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste in now join in~_’

Harry raised his brows, the core four just chose good, and now they were back to being evil? Wtf?

“what the fuck is with mals hair?”

“it’s a wig” you snickered, watching harry squint at the screen

“it’s fucking ugly”

‘_WE GOT ALL THE WAYS TO BE W-I-C-K-E-D’_

Harry sat back, watching as the four vks tossed the apples around, chanting the same verse before switching to the school, Carlos tossing the apples to the ground and mal slamming the lockers shut, Long live Evil scrawled across them.

‘_crashing the party guess they lost my invitation,_ _Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion’_

Harry sighed, popping open a soda and sipping on it, he was kinda bored of just watching the core four.

But he continued to watch.

Soon the first song ended, and Harry blinked surprised when it zoomed into mals eye and zoomed back out to her blonde hair and princess dress.

“ooh, she was dreaming”

Harry stayed silent, not really paying attention, playing on your phone, till you started to hit his shoulder.

“Harry you’re up soon” harry perked up, turning your phone off and lifting himself from your lap.

“oh, that’s why the dog talks.”

Then the isle showed up and in all his glory, on-screen, harry hook himself appeared, harry grinning as his theme played

“hot damn I look good~”

You grinned, nodding “you do”

Harry grinned as his on-screen self stole fish and burst through the chip shop doors, but frowned when a certain someone wasn’t present

“(y/n)? where are you?”

You sighed, leaning on Harry’s shoulder “because im not originally part of your world, so I don’t show up” Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

“whatever, movie sucks now” you snorted as harry stated to stand, seemingly done with watching the movie just because you weren’t in it.

‘_whats my name what’s my name_?’

“okay ill watch for a bit more” harry mumbled, plopping back down next to you.

“of course, gotta watch for uma right?” you snickered, leaning back into Harry’s shoulder.

“aye”

It was kinda odd, for harry to watch himself be on screen, but he ignored that feeling for you, knowing you wanted him to watch the movie in full.

So harry sat through d2, rolling his eyes when mal appeared on screen but giving a sadistic grin when the salon scene popped up.

‘_Fork it over ya runt_~’

‘_and the rest of it_’

“God I wished id hooked he’r” Harry mumbled, gritting his teeth at mals “tough act”

“Why does it sound likes shes flirting with meh?” harry asked distrusted, you hummed, slightly falling asleep.

“cuz her actor had a crush on your actor and made a bullshit back story that you and mal dated but it ended badly”

Harry heaved a little “god please no, I hate the bitch, ever since we were kids.”

You hummed, burrowing into Harry’s shoulder, he lifted his arm and let you slide into his side, curling up beside him.

“you good love?” harry muttered, glancing down at you, curling his arm around your waist.

“just tired” you mumbled, bunching up his shirt in your fist, “been a long week”

Harry nodded, sliding down on the couch slightly, and pulling you into his lap. “get some sleep love”

You nodded, burying your face into his neck, listening to descendants 2 playing in the background, falling asleep to Harry’s heartbeat.

–end of part 4 (sorry if it’s short)–


	7. part 5 - oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find a disturbing article, and harry gets you out of a sticky situation

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2cKRrXo)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

—

##  _Thomas Doherty seen in (hometown) cheating on Dove Cameron with underage girl?_

The headline stared mockingly at you, horror was written on your face, clicking on the link, you read through the article. Sighing in relief when you got to the comments

_‘but that’s impossible? When these photos were taken Thomas was in (idk place he was filming stuff) for acting in legacies? There’s no way he could in two places at once?’_

_‘completely false, Thomas was in a different place! Must be a doppelganger’_

_‘^^^^ hold up two tommys?! I want one!!’_

_‘@volisirapter it’s obvious that the look-alike in the pic is dating the girl in the pic, you got no chance’_

_‘@neverapott066 don’t ruin my dreams beech’_

You groaned, falling sideways into the couch, dropping your phone on the rug. “this is bad, this is really really bad!”

“wha’s bad love?” Harry’s voice popped up from behind you, you sat up, picking your phone up from the ground and showing him the article.

“shit that is bad, wha’ are we gonna do?” harry looked worried, not wanting his actor or you to get into trouble.

“I don’t know Harry, at least Thomas’ fans don’t think he did anything, and more believe that you are his doppelganger instead of Thomas somehow being two places at once and is cheating on dove”

Harry paused, turning to you “dove? As in mals actor?” you slowly nodded, remember you never told him about dove’s and Thomas’ relationship, you told him about the headcanon about him and mal, but not that.

“uh yeah, he and dove have been dating since before Descendants 2 released?”

Harry made a face, paling slightly, he turned and walked to the door, shoving in his key and walking right through.

“Nope!!!”

“Harry nooooo”

=

China stared at the article, her face in her palm, tapping her nails on her cheek. “if I remember correctly his name was Harry” she paused, her eyes widening before she shook her head rapidly.

“no, no, no! it’s impossible, he couldn’t be…could he?”

Could the dude who looked exactly like Thomas and whose name was Harry, be Harry Hook?

No…no!…it was impossible?

=

Thomas blinked at the screen, slightly disturbed, dove looking at his screen behind him, eyebrows raised.

“looks like you have a doppelganger Tommy”

He sighed, scrolling down to the comments, reading as dove picked up peanut butter and sat down on the couch next to him. “good thing your fans think so too, I haven’t gotten any DM’s or anything about this”

Thomas nodded, an odd feeling in his gut, eyes narrowing at the picture.

The doppelganger had a VERY familiar jacket on and…there was a hook hanging from his left hip belt loop.

Thomas had an inkling.

That somehow, his character Harry Hook, had somehow made it to this world.

=

You were walking around, wearing Harry’s iconic jacket. A random song playing through your earbuds.

“hey! You’re the girl from the Thomas cheating article!” you whirled around, seeing a group of people with cameras, which started to flash.

You panicked, starting to run, but they followed, oh now you know how celebrities felt.

It was not fun, any turn you took, they were right behind you, only a few steps behind.

“WHO IS HE?!”

“WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE THOMAS DOHERTY?!”

“WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THOMAS AND DOVE?!”

You felt panic building in your chest, your breath shortening and your steps beginning to fumble.

“p-please no, st-stay away!!”

You slammed into a person, who immediately wrapped their arms around you and twisted you behind them.

“oi! Stay away from meh girl!!” Harry, it was Harry, you sighed in relief before panicking once more.

“Harry, come on, they cant-“ Harry snarled, rearing back as a paparazzi came close, slamming his fist into the camera.

“get the fuck away!” you felt your breathing pick up again, a panic attack setting in once more.

“-h-h-Harry!” he stilled, whirling around to look at you. the rage slipping off his face as he saw you, he leaned down, picking you up and rushing off, the sound of cameras clicking fading into the background.

Harry whipped out his key, shoving it into a random door, opening it widely and jumping through, the door closing behind him.

You fell onto a carpeted floor, rolling out of Harry’s arms. You shoot up, recognizing Harry’s room on the repaired lost revenge.

You felt a hand on the small of your back, and you fell back into Harry’s arms, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Are yeh okay (y/n)?” Harry spoke quietly, bringing you into his chest and holding you tightly.

You shook your head, turning slightly and burying your face in his neck. “hey hey” he cooed, rubbing your scalp with his nails “it’s okay, they’re gone, they cant follow us here, we’re safe”

You sniffed, rubbing your cheek on his shoulder.

“Guys?” Uma stood at the door, eyes wide with surprise. “what are you two doing here? Its been like two weeks?”

As Harry explained, the exhaustion from the panic attack took its tool, lulling you into sleep.

–end of part 5–

Comment for part 6


	8. part 6 - cool down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry decide to chill in auradon for a bit, Thomas decides to do something drastic.

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2kRIahl)

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

—

You awoke to a soft pillow and the sounds of the ocean just outside the window, sitting up slightly, you took in Harry’s room, the boy sleeping on the other side of you, hand clenching on your shirt.

You sighed, turning over and tucking into his side, tossing your arms over his torso. You heard him grumble in his sleep, slipping his leg through yours and his hand slipping down to your thigh, and tossing it over his hip.

You snickered slightly, you kinda felt like a koala, Harry’s arms circled around your waist, pulling you closer.

“you two look comfy” you smiled, perking up over Harry’s shoulder to see uma in the doorway, smirking at the two of yours.

“Hey cap’n” you croaked, a sleepy smile on your face “wha’s up?” Uma shrugged.

“nothin much, just wondering how everything’s been going since you two left for your place” you let out a fart noise, making uma wince.

“that bad huh?”

“well” you huffed, sitting up slightly, Harry’s arms falling into your lap “at first it was great, then the paparazzi snapped a picture of harry and then the internet went crazy about there being a Thomas Doherty double, and then somehow the paparazzi found me and basically chased me around!”

Umas eyebrows raised, her lips dropping open slightly “then harry got me away from them, with his key and then we ended up here”

Uma sighed, sitting down at Harry’s feet “well I think its good idea for you two to chill here for a bit, just to let it cool down over there” you nodded, letting yourself slip down back under Harry’s arms.

“sounds like a plan”

Uma nodded, standing and making her way out of the room “alright, see you two later”

“see ya”

=

_Thomas Doherty mystery doppelganger name revealed!_

_Mid-afternoon, journalists found the mystery girl who was walking with the Thomas Doherty doppelganger, and the boy himself popped out, the girl calling him ‘Harry’_

_Conuinicide? Or not?_

_More on Buzzfeed (link)_

Thomas slammed his laptop shut, thousands of thoughts running through his head.

Okay so, in the first picture, the dude wore an exact “copy” of the Harry Hook jacket, had the Hook on his hip, and now his name was revealed to be **Harry**.

It was too much, and apparently, he had the same voice.

Thomas rubbed his face, he had to find out what was going on, it was too much, the face, the voice, the body type for christ’s sake! It was all TOO similar to his, almost exact.

Tomorrow, he would be getting a ticket to (hometown) and getting to the bottom of this.

=

China sat in (hometown hotel), staring at her phone screen when a text from Tommy popped up.

_‘hey your still in (hometown) right?’_

_‘ye, why?’_

_‘im going tomorrow to find that doppelganger dude, you in?’_

_‘dude hell yeah, I’ve met him before too, at a makeup store, he looked and sounded exactly like you, and he looks worried to see me’_

_‘really? Alright, see you soon china’_

_‘see ya Tommy’_

_=_

You sighed in relaxation, letting yourself float in bens personal natural hot springs. “just what I needed” you hummed, drifting across the surface.

“aye” glancing to your right, you saw Harry sitting at the edge, neck-deep in the steaming water. “its been a crazy three days.”

“yeah” you swam over to Harry, floating next to him and settling on his lap (you were both wearing swimsuits ya nasties!) “more like a week, I mean, it was only last Tuesday we were battling Audrey,”

“yeah” Harry tossed his arm over your shoulder, pulling you closer “wow, it feels like it’s been a month”

You hummed, leaning your head on his shoulder “it’s hard to believe it’s been almost exactly two years since we met”

Harry shot forward, making you sputter in the water “wait really?!”

You coughed, trying to get out the water you accidentally swallowed “yeah? We met on October 19th, 2017\. That was almost two years ago”

Harry paled, standing and stepping out from the pool “I gotta get yeh something!” you started to laugh, reaching up and catching Harry’s wrist.

“ Harry, Harry!” you giggled pulling him back down “you don’t need to get me anything! Im okay with just you, or a hoodie you wear all the time”

Harry calmed down, snorting at the last sentence. “alright, im still getting yeh something”

“Okay, ill deal with it” you giggled, resting in the crook of Harry’s arm once more, listening to the sounds around you.

–end of part 6–

Comment for part 7


	9. part 7 - discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone finds out about Harry, and Harry is slightly insecure

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2mVyiJU)

=

you sighed, tilting your head to crack your neck, your feet aching and your back killing you.

another day at you aunts bakery, she was in the back, taking care of a special order *cough* welcome cake for Harry *cough*

you had worked at her *Starkiller* bakery since you were 14, working a 4 hours a day shift after school, getting paid 15 an hour and working 4 days a week with Fridays and weekends off.

it was how you paid for your dirt-cheap but lavish apartment.

yawning you grabbed a stool and dragged it over to you, plopping down on it, leaning against the front counter, today seemed to be a slow day, hardly any costumers, and luckily no paparazzi.

you let your weight fall, chin hitting your knuckles as you fell against the counter. you blew a stray hair away from your eyes, tucking it behind your ear.

the door dinged, you sat up, putting on your customer service voice. “hello~ and welcome to Starkiller bakery, how may I help you?”

“This place was named after StarWars wasn’t it?” you knew that voice, your eyes snapped open, and there stood china ann McClain, you knew it wasn’t uma, due to the definitely- not ocean green hair and the fact it wasn’t long.

“pfft yeah, my aunts obsessed with it, she really liked force awakens and named her bakery after it.” China smiled, nodded, glancing over your front end selection.

“ill have that” she pointed at a chocolate croissant, you smiled and nodded, grabbing the tongs and parchment paper bag “how many?”

“two, im waiting for a friend” you nodded, quickly stashing two in the bag and ringing china up.

“two fifty” chinas brows raised, smiling slightly “wow cheap” you grinned, tapping the card button. “yep, 1.25 each”

“ ‘ey China, i think i blew our cove’r” you paused, Harry’s voice flowing through the shop, but you knew Harry was in his world taking remedial goodness.

you locked eyes with him, Thomas Doherty, who brow rose as you stared. china turned, handing him the bag “are you serious Tommy? what did you do?”

“I couldn’t help it!! there was a little girl who recognized me and asked for a picture! I couldn’t refuse she was so cute!” china snorted, rolling her eyes.

“whatever, also shes the one i saw with your dopple-ganger” you froze, shoulders crunching up as Thomas whipped around to stare at you.

“Really?” you swallowed harshly as Thomas took long strides towards you, leaning in closely/ “look lass, i have a few questions and suspicions, and i want yeh to answer them truthfully, please”

you nodded slowly, backing away from him.

“are yeh, or are yeh not dating someone who looks like meh?” you sighed, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of this so you just nodded, Thomas seemed surprised at that, considering he leaned back and rose his brows.

“Okay, didn’t think ye would admit that easily?” china groaned from the background.

“Hey (y/n)! FG let me off….early…shit” harry was in the doorway of the bakery, face clenched in a wince, Thomas whipped around, jaw-dropping as he stared at harry.

“oh shit” you and harry muttered together, paling as china looked from Harry to Thomas. and Thomas and Harry simply stared at each other.

“who are yeh” Thomas’ accent thickened, a glare setting on his face, striding towards harry. Harry’s arm whipped around the curved end of a hook at Thomas’ throat, a dangerous grin on his face.

“harry hook, pleasure teh meet ye ‘Tommy’” 

you sighed, walking around the counter and walking up to harry, slowly taking his hand in your and slowly loosening his grip on the hook.

“harry that’s enough, threatening them won’t help us in keeping out of sight” harry kept glaring at Thomas, but relaxed at your touch, backing away from him and breathing deeply.

“sorry luve,just…yeh know” he muttered, keeping his eyes on china and Thomas.

=

“so let me get this straight” China began, after you explained everything. “so you somehow got teleported to their world just a little before descendants 2, then you and Harry fell in love, then you got sent back, then again you got teleported to D3 and now you and Harry can freely visit each other with those…keys?”

you shugged, Harry sinking lower into his chair, pouting and crossing his arms “yeah pretty much.”

you had sat in the far corner of the bakery, explaining to China and Thomas about how Harry was in your world and how you had met him.

“so how long has it been since Harrys been here?” Thomas asked, he had calmed down since almost attacking harry and Harry had chilled slightly too, but kept his guard up.

“Ummm” you mumbled, tapping the table “about a month? maybe?” the two Disney actors nodded, Thomas, holding a staring contest with Harry, Harry giving a death stare.

“Alright, you know what?” you stood, grasping Harrys wrist and shaking it “you stop that, he has done nothing to provoke you glaring at him like that!” harry huffed, pouting and standing, chair screeching as he pushed back.

“whatever, im goin’ home, bye.” he left abruptly, tearing his wrist from your grip and stomping away. you sighed, turning to the two actors “sorry about him, hes….extra”

Thomas snorted “I know, I made ‘im tha’ way” China rolled her eyes, standing and patting your shoulder.

“Thanks for explaining, the whole “two Thomas’ was freaking me out” you smiled, reaching out for a fist bump, which China smiled at and bumped her fist against yours.

“and thank you for being so understanding, and not freaking out” Thomas interrupted you “oh im hella freaked out, im just really good at staying calm on the outside”

you snorted, standing to make your way to the back, “kay, I gotta go back to work”

“Alright, see ya (y/n)”

as they left a thought hit you. ‘see ya?’

=

you stepped onto the deck of the lost revenge, eyeing harry as he aggressively attacked a lower crewmember with his blade.

sweat covered his back, the muscles tense as he spun and slashed at the poor crewmember.

“(y/n) what the hell did you say to him?” uma growled from your side, you looked at her from the corner of your eye and shrugged.

“i don’t know, but Thomas, Harry’s actor, found out about us, so it might be that?”

uma sighed, placing her fingers in her mouth and giving a piercing whistle “ALRIGHT, TRAININGS OVER, WASH UP AND GET BACK TO WORK”

the crew dispersed, harry standing alone on the deck, breathing heavily, hand clenched tightly around his weapons.

“go talk to him, if he keeps this…whatever this is, its gonna get hectic for all of us” you nodded, striding across the deck toward your boyfriend.

“harry” his breathing hitched, his shoulders rising as you placed your hand on his back “are you okay?”

“do yeh like him” a whisper escaped him, making you frown, stepping around him, you gasped as you could see tears lining his eyes.

“like who? you muttered, cupping Harry’s cheek, tilting your head in worry.

“Thomas” Harry hissed “ye-ye were staring at him the entire time and-and” you stood on your toes, cutting off harry with a kiss.

Harry’s shoulders slumped, hook and sword clattering to the floor, pressing his lips desperately into yours, arms wrapping around your waist.

“harry” you breathed as you pulled away “I love you, and besides, you are a lot more handsome than he is, and also my age” Harry made a face.

“lass we look the exact same?” you snorted, running your hands through his hair, ignoring the sweat on his scalp.

“there’s a difference hooky, I can describe it, but you two look different”

Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes and slumping against you “whatever lass” you could hear the slight amusement in his voice, so you pushed him a little, towards the showers.

“you smell go shower” harry gave a chilling grin, wrapping his arms around you and getting his sweat all over you, rubbing his head into your cheek.

“Harry!” you squealed, escaping his grasp and bolting towards his room, Harry following close behind.

“nooooo”

“yes!”

–end of part 7–


	10. part 8 - Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning pancakes, a visit from Kore, and a deal with uma.

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2mbtg46)

—

“Hey (y/n)?” Uma called from her chair at the kitchen island, you turned from the pancakes humming to show you were listening “do you think I could come with you and harry to your world?”

You paused, locking your jaw in thought. “I…I don’t know? I would think you would need an anchor like I do” you gestured to your ruby necklace “because my world doesn’t have magic so you could possibly be in danger while your there?” uma hummed, poking a lone strawberry.

“that’s true, maybe we can call kore and ask her?” you shrugged, flipping Gil’s set of chocolate chip pancakes.

“maybe, KORE!” a swirl of teal, fuschia magic appeared and dissipated, leaving the spring goddess in its place.

_“yes?”_ she asked, eyeing the pile of pancakes in the oven “_is the something you need?”_

“yep~” you chirped, shoveling Gil’s pancakes into the oven to keep warm “we were wondering if uma needed an anchor to visit my world?”

“_well yes” _kora muttered, stealing an apple “_as she is mostly a magic-based being, unlike harry who isn’t, she would need something withholding magic to keep her energy and life force up, like her shell necklace”_

You and uma nodded, uma lifting the necklace from her chest “so I could use this as my anchor?”

Kore nodded, smiling when you finally handed her a plate, giving in to her eyeing the pancakes.

_“precisely, now, im going to go enjoy these, I will return the plate”_

*poof* in a swirl of smoke she disappeared

You snorted, yelling out to the two still sleeping boys.

“BOYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!” you heard two thumps, the signs of the two taller boys falling off their beds and scrambling to get downstairs if the rapid thumps down the upstairs hallway was a told you anything.

“pancakes!” Gil appeared first, slightly drooling and hair a mess. you opened the oven, piling his five chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate, sliding it onto the counter for him to take.

“thanks (y/n)!”

“no prob”

Harry trudged down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning “morning sleepy head” you teased, he hummed, walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around you, burying his face into your neck, pressing his lips to it.

“mor’nin” he muttered, rubbing his nose into your hair “pancakes?” you sniggered, leaning away from him, scrunching your shoulder and chin together.

“y-yes, st-stap!” harry had realized what he was doing and began to blow raspberries into the crook of your neck. You dissolved into laughter, wriggling about trying to escape his grasp.

“harry staaaaap!!!” you felt him grin as he tightened his grasp on you, beginning to move his fingers against your sides.

“noooooo-aahhhH!!!” you screeched, reaching out to uma who was ignoring you.

“uma halp!!!” she continued to ignore you, eating her pancakes. “ill buy you ice cream!” she locked eyes with you, smirking.

“three scoops, extra hot fudge and caramel and rainbow sprinkles”

“de-deal!!!” uma flung her hand out, pushing harry away form you, letting you catch your breath.

“t-thank you” you were still slightly giggling, one hand on the counter, the other on your stomach

“ice.cream” uma said slowly, you nodded, reaching out your hand and shaking hers.

“yeah yeah, I know, for dessert tonight”

“alrigh’ “ Harry sat up from the floor, grabbing a plate and opening the oven door, naturally extracting two pancakes. “wha’ time do yeh want teh head back love?” harry asked, spreading butter on his food.

“well” you stared, opening your phone and looking at your schedule “auntie put me in for 12-9 today so I guess…10?”

Harry nodded, smiling before it dropped “wha’ are we gonna do about…ye know who?” you sighed, brushing your hair back.

“I don’t know, let’s just hope they don’t blurt this out”

“who are you talking about?” uma asked, tilting her head

“Harrys actor..and yours, they found out”

Uma froze “shit it might not be a good idea for me to go with you guys then?” you shook your head.

“nah, China seemed like she wanted to meet you” uma nodded unsure but finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink.

“Alright, imma get dressed, 10 right?”

Both you and Harry nodded.

=

You nervously jumped your leg on the ground, staring at china’s DM’s, wondering if you should message her about uma.

You sighed, she would find out through the paparazzi anyway so.

_Hey…its me? (y/n). The girl whos been seen around harry? Any way, uma wanted to come with us and I was wondering if u wanted to meet her?_

…..

_If ur busy its fine, but was just wondering._

_<Seen>_

_<China is typing>_

_Dude yesss, meeting my own character!? That would be soo cool_

You breathed a sigh of relief, slumping on your bed slightly.

_Sweet, so about 1130 well be at my aunt’s bakery, if u wanna meet us there?_

_Sure! See you!_   
  


_see ya!_

You sighed and stood, cracking your neck, grabbing your clothes and house keys, smiling at the blue gemmed key with Harry’s initials staring at you.

Tossing it in your bag, you stepped into the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed, drying your hair as best you could and making your way downstairs.

Were Gil and Harry already were playing video games.

“fuck ye gil!”

“harry that’s (y/n)s job ew”

“Gil what the fuck that’s nasty!”

“then don’t blue shell me!!”

You shook your head, walking up to behind harry and leaning down, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

“you almost ready hook?”

“aye” he muttered, smirking as he passed Gil, who groaned in frustration “on the last lap love”

“kay”

About a minute later, Harry won, cackling as he finished the last lap.

“ahaha! I won, I won!” Gil pouted, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Yeah yeah, whatever!”

“aww,” Harry cooed, pinching Gil’s cheek “you good sunshine boy~”

Gil smacked his hand away, sticking his middle finger up at harry. Who just flipped his right back.

“alright” you patted Harry’s shoulders a couple of times, gaining his attention “it’s almost 10, let’s start heading out.”

Harry nodded, standing and grabbing his black converse, sitting back down to get them on.

“uma! We’re about to head out!”

“got it!” she yelled back, you grabbed your back, fishing your key out and sticking it in the back door lock.

Uma trotted down the stairs, harry moving forward to meet her and allowing her to use him as a steadier as she jumped off the last step.

“Alright let’s go!” you turned the key, the portal behind the door opening, light bleeding from behind the door.

You opened the door, letting uma step through first, harry standing at the edge waiting for you.

“see ya gil! Jay, dude, and Carlos are gonna be here soon right?” gil nodded, waving you off,

“yep, see ya!”

You grasped Harry’s hand, stepping through and closing the door behind you.

—end of part 8—


	11. part 9 - working overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China and Uma meet, five people call out that day, so they help you out.

[Originally posted by derrekshales](https://tmblr.co/ZA6eSl2k7m73A)

=

You sighed, tying your apron around your waist, leaning back to spot uma and china talking away at the table in the corner.

you heard a rushing of footsteps, your aunt stumbling down the stairs.

“shit shit shit!” she muttered, wringing her hands together, her teeth clacking together.

“Auntie?” you muttered, walking over to her and patting her shoulder “what’s wrong?”

“five people called out today, it’s just going to be us!!!” she screeched, running her hands through her short pink hair.

You paled, your aunt’s bakery was always busy, it had gained popularity over the last few months and you had gone from 50 customers a day to over 250, and that wasn’t including online orders.

“shit…wait!” your aunt watched confused as you bolted away from her to the front of the store, skidding to a stop in front of Uma and China.

“hey Uma, you were a waitress, right?” she nodded confused “great, could you help out today, we have five people call out and it’s just me and Tonks and we need help” Uma nodded and stood to make her way to the back.

“your aunt’s names is Tonks?” China laughed, finishing her mocha and standing.

“yeah” you muttered, glancing to the clock, one hour to the mid-day rush “she likes to go by that since she looks like her”

China snorted, walking towards the back.

“what are you doing?” you asked confused, jaw-dropping slightly as china smiled and said.

“helping, you needed more people right? I’ve done retail before, I got this”

You laughed, cleaning up the table and getting everything ready.

Soon both China and Uma emerged from the back, both wearing black aprons with the bakery’s symbol on it.

“sweet thanks you two” you finished checking out a customer, wishing them a good day and beaming at the two girls.

“so what did Tonks set you two on?”

Uma spoke first “cashier, China is going to be in the back with tonks and you are just gonna keep doing whatever” you nodded, walking to the sink to wash your hands.

“Alright, well that means i’ll be up here with you, i’ll dish out orders while you take orders and get stuff from the pastry panel okay?”  
she nodded, glancing over the tablet.

“okay first, let’s teach you how to use the register”

=

You sighed, sipping on your mango, banana, Strawberry smoothie (if ur allergic to any of those, just some sort of other icy drink)

“that turned out better than I hoped, thank’s you guys, that would have been like hell without you”

Harry hummed, head leaning on your shoulder munching on a glazed doughnut “no problem lass, sorry I was late”

“no worries har” you laughed, rubbing your cheek to the top of his head “though it would have been great for you to be there the entire time, you got called back to auradon by Gil because of …why?”

Harry snorted, “the crew came over and started wrecking our place, had ta put ‘em in their place”

“ahh” you giggled, sinking into your chair “gotcha”

China groaned from her spot, flopping her head into her arms on the table. “I forgot how awful retail was, how do you do that every day?!”

You laughed, Uma joining in “you just get used to it” uma sniggered, patting Chinas back.

Your aunt came our from the back, flipping the keys in her hand, holding three envelopes, “alright kiddos, locking up, let’s go” the four of you stood, harry tossing his arm over your shoulder.

You aunt handed an envelope to Harry, Uma, and China, the three looking at her oddly, “your pay for today, thank you guys so much for helping, even though you had to obligation to”

Uma and Harry glanced at each other, then looked up at Tonks “wait you’re paying us?” uma muttered, ripping open the envelope and jaw-dropping as she looked at the amount.

“fer real?!” Harry gasped, unbelieving, blinking surprised at Umas check “yer actually paying us?”

“yes?” Tonks tilted her head confused, “I wasn’t going to just have you work with no pay, that would be awful of me”

Harry and Uma just blinked, staring dumbfounded at your aunt, you sighed, stepping in-between the two vks and pulling on their arms.

“well, see ya, tomorrow auntie, ~”

She waved you goodbye as you lead the two stunned vks away and an amused China followed you “alright, see ya goodnight!”

=

China and uma exchanged numbers, waving goodbye as you entered your key into a door lock.

“text me uma!”

“will do, see ya girl!”

Uma stepped through first, harry taking your hand and leading you through.

“Hey, guys” Carlos’s voice echoed through the living room, seeming to come from the piles of blankets, pillows, chairs, and boxes.

“did” uma mumbled, walking around the fort “did you guys make a pillow fort?”

“yeah!” Gil’s voice sprouted from“doors in the front!”

“wheres the fron’?” Harry laughed, scratching his head.

“found it” you crawled through the blanket door, gasping as you caught sight of the high strung fairy lights.

“welcome” jay muttered, his hood delicately placed over his head, “to our comfort cave, state your name and purpose.”

You glanced down, in front of jay was a large board, with little action figures. And dice.

“Are you guys playing dnd?” you laughed, crawling further into the fort, allowing uma and harry to crawl in.

“yes,” jay spoke in a misty voice, obviously holding back laughter “now state your name and purpose~”

“have you really started or are you just getting started”

“We did a one-shot and then now were are doing a real campaign!” gil cheered, licking off Cheeto dust from his fingers.

“Alright I’ll play, gimme a character sheet and dice”

The boys cheered, allowing you to make a spot between Gil and harry. Uma sat back, preparing to enjoy the chaos.

“now let us begin~”

-end of part 9-


	12. its back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and has 6 chapters up ahead

return of encore


	13. part 10 - a day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to musicarose on tumblr for commissioning me to continue this series! for the next 9 parts! so its yours and Harrys anniversary, and you take him to Disneyland!

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2jxQ7BV)

[Originally posted by summer-paradise-stavrixx](https://tmblr.co/ZojP_o2DkkNFG)

you all can thank [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ) for commissioning me to help continue this series! for the next 9 parts! enjoy!

=

It was your first anniversary in two days and you decided to gift Harry with a day, a day at Disneyland. This was going to be awesome. You had purchased the tickets about a month ago, and were excited to show harry one of your favorite places in the world.

“harry” you cooed, patting his chest “wake up” he snorted in his sleep and turned over, tossing his arm over your waist and pulling himself closer.

You pouted and grabbed your pillow, smacking him in the face. He jolted up with a laugh. “im up, im up! Now, what do yeh want woman?” you hit him again “hey!”

“get breakfast then get dressed, we’re going to Disneyland!” harry looked at you confused, sleep still clinging to him.

“wha’s a Disneyland?” he asked, tilting his head in that cute puppy way. You grinned and ruffled his hair.

“one of my childhood loves” he gave you an odd look but got out of your bed anyway.

“Alright, lemme get dressed” you hummed, smirking as he fixed his boxers.

“yer staring~k” he teased, and you just shrugged, leaning as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“not my fault you got a good butt!” you called back as he closed the bathroom door. You snickered and stood up from your bed, walking over to your dresser and taking out your clothes for the next day (or a couple of days, depending on how far Disneyland is for you)

You laid them out on your bed, grabbing Harry’s hat and sunglasses from the top of the dresser.

“hey harry!” you yelled out, harry cracked open the bathroom door, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

“aye?”

“bring that shirt Thomas got you kay?” harry paused and smirked, laughing as he slinked back into the bathroom.

“Alright, that’ll be funny”

–

Harry watched as you bounced in place as you waited for your tickets to be scanned “yeh really like it here don’t yeh lass?” he chuckled, you looked to him and beamed.

“yees! I loved coming here has a kid, but my family had to stop coming because it got too expensive” you ended with a sad tone, but a bright smile still on your face.

“well” harry leaned down, pressing a kiss to your cheek “ill be happy to experience this world with yeh~” you laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“dork, now come on, we’re almost up”

–

Harry downed his soda, licking his lips as he looked around the main square “this is quite beautiful lass, I can get why yeh like it so much” you snicked, tightening your grip on his hand and leading him through the road.

“This is just the opening view Harry, wait till you see the rest!”

—

You were kneeling on the ground, unable to breathe as a little kid pestered harry, the parent, trying to gently pull them away “come on sweetie, hes probably on vacation and is spending time with his friend”

“harry hook!” the little girl screamed, waving around her little d3 uma doll. harry sighed, taking off his hat and glasses, handing them to you and kneeling in front of the girl, turning on that hook charm.

“Hello little lassie, what’s yer name?” the mom’s jaw dropped, she had thought harry was just someone who looked kinda like Thomas and her kid had thought Harry really was…well, Harry (which he was but the mom didn’t need to know that).

The little girl beamed and held the uma doll to her chest “sam!”

“well sam, im harry” he held out his hand, engulfing sams little hand in his larger one “and that’s a little uma yeh got there?” sam nodded, holding out the doll, Harry grinned and tapped the teal boot.

“looks jus’ like her, she yer favorite?” sam nodded again, reaching out her hand, leading Harry to grab it again, giving her a head tilt and smile.

“well Sammy,” sam giggled at the name “im on a date with this beautiful lass over there” he pointed over to you, sam waved at you enthusiastically, you smiled and waved back “and it was awesome meeting yeh, but I would love to get back to being with ‘er, is tha’ alright?”

Sam nodded, releasing Harry’s hand and pushing at his shoulders “go go! Have fun! Tank cho!” sam ran back to her mother, waving goodbye to harry and you.

Harry sighed, standing and cracking his neck, waking back over to you, raising his brow as you grinned at him “wha’?”

“I just hope your as good with our kids as you were with her” you teased, Harry’s face turned red as he grabbed his hat and sunglass from you and shoved them on.

“well I know yeh will be an awesome mom” he muttered back, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, letting you lead the way to Matterhorn bobsleds.

—

You sighed as you looked behind you for the third time, seeing a group of girls giggling to themselves and taking pictures of you and Harry. “the girls again” harry muttered, pulling you closer to him.

“Yeah, they’re back” you growled, watching as Harry turned and they scuttled off, hiding behind a corner and peering at you.

“little runts” harry snarled, eyes scanning the area and landing on the tiki room. “let’s just go in there yeh said it had really good pineapple stuff right?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, it’s a nice place to chill as well”

As you entered the tiki room waiting area, you heard the girls enter behind you, and whisper among each other.

“harry” you whispered, he turned to you and leaned down “if they come up to you and ask about Thomas, just say you have no clue who he is, and if they ask about the shirt just ell them your girlfriend got annoyed with the same question about Thomas and got you the shirt, got it?”

“aye” Harry chuckled “I got it”

As you stood in line, waiting to order, you saw the group of girls walk over to harry, who was just chilling on his phone waiting for you.

He looked up as they started to speak, and he made an angry confused face, you chucked as you could tell he said ‘who the hell is Thomas Doherty’

The girls backed up a little and pointed at his shirt, he looked down and shrugged, gesturing over to you before turning back to them.

The girls looked at you, looked back at Harry, and apologized, backing away into a random corner and waiting for the tiki room to begin.

You held in your laughter, smiling as you ordered two dole whips and paid.

A minute later you grabbed your treats and thanked the workers, walking back over to harry and sitting down next to him.

“well done harry” you giggled, leaning on his shoulder and licking at the mountain of pineapple whip “outstanding performance”

Harry laughed with you, nodding his head ina mock bow “I do try lass” he shoved a spoonful of the whip in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as the taste hit his tongue.

“oh, darling where have yeh been all my life” you snorted, burying your face in his shoulder.

“what about me” you giggled, he shushed, you, cradling the fruit treat to his chest.

“shhh, your irrelevant now darling”

You let out a silent scream and further burying yourself into him.

—

You stared at a pair of mickey ears, the silver cursive words staring back.

Captain hook.

You looked back at Harry, who was across the street at the candy store, and you quickly went inside, picking up a blank pair of the red, black, and silver ears, gasping as you spotted a (favorite color) pair with (favorite flower) for the ears.

“ooh I need it!” you whispered excitedly, grabbing that as well and going to purchase them and jumping on your toes as the words were embroidered into the bands.

You thanked the girl as she handed them to you and started to walk out the store, letting out a squeal as you bumped into a body.

You looked up, smiling as your eyes locked Harry’s ocean blue. “hey lass, what yeh got there?”

“take off your hat” he looked confused but obeyed, eyes following your hands as you slid the ears onto his head. “…you’re adorable”

“an’ so are yeh, but why am I more adorable righ’ now?” he reached up and touched the ears, furrowing his brows as he felt the velvet of the ears.

“Mickey ears!” you cheered, putting on your own, giggling as harry smiled and touch the flowers.

“I love yers darling, wha does tha’ say?” he pointed at the golden cursive words on your band.

“quartermaster (y/n)” you grinned “my position on the revenge” you pointed at his set of ears, “yours says first mate Hook~”

He smiled and touched his ears again “thank yeh lass, I love em”

“and I love you!” you cheered, pulling on his shirt and kissing his cheek.

“love yeh too my bonnie lass”

—

“that’s it, pirates of the Caribbean is my favorite ride, everythin’ else is dumb” you burst out laughing as you exited the ride with harry.

“so even better than space mountain?” Harry paused for a moment then shrugged.

“it’s a tie between those two, but pirates is…yeh know?” you nodded and swung your hands between the two of you.

Oyu heard music sound from the castle and you started to run to thunder mountain “lassie what’s up!”  
“fireworks! They look awesome when you’re riding thunder mountain!” harry caught up to you and nodded.  
“then let’s go!”

=

You sighed as you tossed your bag and ears on the chair next to the hotel bed, flopping face first as you hit your knees on the frame.

“That was amazing, thank you my love” harry kiss your slightly hidden cheek, stepping into the hotel bathroom to shower.

“your welcome harry” you muttered, scooting up on the bed and laying down properly.

Soon you git the stage of being asleep but still able to hear and feel the world around you.

Harry exited the bathroom, smiling and picking up your sleeping form, taking off your shoes and jacket, and helping you slip under the covers.

“goodnight lassie,” he slipped in next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest “ill see yeh in the morning” he whispered, kissing your forehead and shutting off the lights.

–end of part 10–


	14. part 11 - Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just a normal day at work when someone who looks very much like someone harry hates walks through the cafe doors

[Originally posted by whats-a-queen-without-a-king](https://tmblr.co/Zrmgjj2Q3rC7x)

thanks again to [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)!!

==

It was a slow day at the bakery, so you were just sweeping and moping on the slow hour, dancing and singing along to the song playing on the speakers.

“Rock my world into the sunlight! Make this dream the best I’ve ever known, Dirty dancing in the moonlight, Take me down like I’m a domino!”

You felt the broom being taken from you, taking your hand and spinning you into their chest. You grinned looking behind you and laughing.

Harry had walked in on you and decided to join in, placing the broom against the wall and taking your other hand, spinning you back out and leading you around the room.

Your aunt, stepped out from the back, her shoulders slumping and a sigh escaping her mouth. “oh they are so cute” she whispered, watching as harry picked you up and spun you around for a second.

You giggled as harry held you to his chest, swaying you side to side “you’re such a dork”

“im yer dork” he kissed your forehead, releasing you as he noticed your aunt.

“and you’re both adorable, but we just got some orders in and I need (y/n) in the back for a couple of minutes” you smiled up at harry and kissed his cheek, walking into the back with Tonks.

Harry settled against the front counter, humming along to the music and nodding along, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a soft smile on his face.

“you’re Harry right?” he jolted up, eyes snapping open. He knew that voice, he looked down.

Standing in front of him was a bleach blonde mal without the purple tips. ‘_Dove Cameron’_ Harry thought, standing straight and swallowing nervously.

“aye,” he muttered, looking back to the kitchens where you were “and yer mals actor righ’?”

“yep,” she chirped, holding out her hand to harry “Dove Cameron” harry just side-eyed her. She slowly lowered her hand, letting out a nervous chuckle.

She always got shivers when Thomas acted as Harry, the underlying psychopathy the pirate had Thomas was somehow able to portray.

And it was terrifying in real life. “im guessing you don’t like me?” dove rubbed the back of her neck.

“I don’t like mal” harry muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at his feet.

“oh” dove played with her fingers awkwardly, now kinda regretting her old mal x harry headcanon, she hoped Harry didn’t know about it “um, sorry?”

Harry side-eyed her and shrugged “harry- tonk wants to- oh?” you stepped out, shock in your eyes as you spotted dove. “did-did Thomas tell you about this?”

Dove nodded stepping away from Harry and walking over to you, holding out her hand again “yeah, you’re…(y/n) right?”

You shook her hand and looked over at Harry, who was glaring at the wall “yeah that’s me, so not trying to be rude but… why are you here?”

Dove shrugged “I was curious to see if it was true and it is!” dove could feel the daggers on her back. “sooo, is there a reason he doesn’t like me?”

You looked at Harry, who quickly looked away from glaring at doves back “um, it might be because of Mal she kinda….forcfully separated us?” you ended in a questioning tone.

“lass she kidnapped yeh and then FG sent yeh back home leaving me alone, I can easily say I hate mal” dove looked from you to harry, a frown on her face.

“okay I love mal but…she is kinda a bitch” she chuckled, you snorted shaking your head. “and ill admit it, she could have been written better”

You rose your brows, laughing slightly at dove “I wasn’t expecting that, I thought you loved and defended mal to death?”

“I do, but…” dove paused “there are some character writing decisions that I didn’t like” you tilted your brow.

“oh like what?” Dove shook her head, and you snorted “ahhh, I get it, you speak up and you get a phone call a minute later from Mickey.” You made a handphone and copied mickey mouses voice.

“haha! You fucked up! Click” dove burst out laughing.

“yeess! Exactly! You have no idea how fun it is to freely curse in my music!” Harry walked into the back, arms crossed and his face set in a frown.

“uh well, think I need to get back to work uh… talk to you later?” dove nodded and said goodbye, walking out as she did so.

You speed-walked into the back, seeing harry slip into the employee restroom. you rushed In after him, sighing as you watched him plop down on the couch and pout.

“harry” you muttered, walking over and sitting down next to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and laying your head on his shoulder “you don’t like her”

“no” he mumbled, turning and leaning into you.

“alright” you didn’t ask anything more, you knew why. You and Harry sat there for a bit, just leaning into each other.

=

You and Harry opened the door back at your apartment, harry moving forward to flop on the couch while you took off your shoes. “you good?” you asked harry, who groaned and made grabby hands at you.

You snorted and walked over to him, setting your bag on the chair next to you and kneeling next to the couch, sliding into Harry’s arms.

Harry muttered something and you bumped your head into his chin “wha?”

“ ‘m good now” he muttered again, slightly louder. You laughed lightly and cuddled back into his chest.

–end of part 11–


	15. part 12 - friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are just chilling with your friends when harry visits unannounced.

[Originally posted by eliotcoldwater](https://tmblr.co/ZHdoJX2k08Hxb)

I put “your” friends in here, and some of them are just names of my friends so if you want, please go ahead and replace the names of the friends.

=

Another normal day at your apartment, harry was off in auradon getting something done with uma, while you hung out with your friends.

Who luckily (or not so luckily) also loved descendants. (BFF name) and you were gushing about Harry and Carlos, while the others were talking about the costumes, story, and music.

“I still say the best songs are whats my name and queen of mean” jazzy spoke up, you laughed and nodded.

“agree, 100 percent, uma and audreys songs are a bop!” you popped a chip in your mouth.

“quick, wed, bed, and behead: Ben, Harry, and Chad” Emma announced, silencing the group.

“easy” lily snorted “bed harry cuz hes hot and you know hes good in bed, wed ben; who wouldn’t wanna be queen, and behead chad; hes a dick”

Jazzy laughed “same” Emma and (BFFs name) agreed, you smiled and twirled your ruby necklace in your fingers.

“wed Harry, Bed Ben, and behead Chad” (bff name) smiled and chuckled.

“of course, you and your pirate”

You heard footsteps sound from your room, and you stood abruptly “Uhm, gotta go to the bathroom, brb”

You bolted to your room, hastily opening the door and stepping through, slamming the door behind you, looking into Harry’s surprised eyes.

“lass?” he asked, tilting his head confused “why did yeh do tha’?”

“my friends are here and they don’t know about you” you rushed out, reaching out and pushing at Harry’s chest, “ill come over later you just can’t be her-“

“HOLY SHIT THOMAS DOHERTY!?!” you whipped around, fear bolting in your chest. There stood Emma, her hands on her face, pure joy and excitement on her face.

Before it turned to confusion “wait why is Thomas Doherty here? Holy shit are you dating him?!”  
“nono!” you waved your arms around “Thomas is still dating dove and hes not cheating!!! Hes harry hook himself” you facepalmed as soon as the words left your lips.

Well there goes that secret.

Emmas jaw dropped, then she sighs and crossed her arms “why are you lying to me (y/n), there is no possible way harry hook, son of captain hook, and FICTIONAL CHARACTER! Is here in our world!”

Your other friends were now behind Emma, staring shocked at Harry, who was now holding your shoulders to ground you, sensing a panic attack.

“i-I can prove it! But we can’t stay long!” you turned around, and reached behind harry, opening your drawers and grabbing your key.

“come in and close the door”

The group walked in and closed your bedroom door behind them, still looking skeptical. (bff name) and lily staring at harry, who moved past them and took your key, opening the portal for you.

Your friends gasped as light began to pour through the door, Harry opened it, revealing the lights of the portal.

“Okay so Harry you go first, and jazzy you hang onto harry, and everyone else will hold hands and follow him in, ill be in the back”

Harry let jazzy cling to his arm, her hand reaching out and grabbing lily, who grabbed (BFF name), who grabbed Emma, who grabbed you.

“alright harry, lead the way”

=

“HOLY SHIT” Emma cackled as she raced up to the deck of the lost revenge “YOU WERENT LYING?!”

You smiled and nodded “I understand why you thought I was, it’s logically impossible but, ya know” Emma turned to you, an apologetic look on her face.

“im sorry, didn’t give you the benefit of the doubt…also ARE YOU DATING HARRY FUCKING HOOK?!” she screeched.

You laughed and nodded, leaning into harry who had just tossed his arm over your shoulder and guided you into his side, smirking at your friends running around the deck of the ship.

“that’s so dope! My girl, dating one of the most handsome people the world has ever seen! And boy got accent too!” harry chuckled and ducked his head, hiding his blushing cheeks.

“I like yer friends” he whispered, you snorted and kissed his cheek.

“I like them too”

“you guys are adorable” lily chuckled, leaning against the rails of the ship, staring out at the ocean.

“uhhh the fuck?” you laughed loudly as uma stepped onto the ship, her face scrunched up confused and her eyes trailing your friends, hands frozen in the air. “(y/n) who are they?”

“my friends, they saw harry and I needed to prove harry was legit harry” you explained, uma nodded and walked to her quarters.

Lily took a deep breath as uma disappeared into her quarters “yo harry is uma single?”

Harry burst out laughing “aye, but she’s not interested in relationships righ’ now” lily physically defeated, a pout settling on her lips.

You rolled your eyes, “alright, now let’s go back, you guys are not able to stay long”

Your friends whined and asked why you put your hands on your hips and raised your brow “do you want to be destroyed bt the magic pressure?”

They paled and shook their head, running back to the door they entered from.

=

You sighed, hours later, after explaining how you had gotten to Harry’s world (you still didn’t know how) and what happened when you were there (they now hated captain hook with a passion)

You were finally able to just relax with harry on your couch, watching avatar the last Airbender on Netflix.

“I like this show lass” Harry whispered, his hand trailing up and down your back, the other laced with your hand.

“im glad” you muttered, your eyes slowly closing and sleep overtaking your senses “one of my favorites when I was a kid”

Harry smiled, closing his eyes and kissing your forehead gently, letting his head fall back into the throw pillow.

You opened your eyes again, sitting up and grabbing the fluffy soft blanket from the back of the couch and laying it over you and harry, cuddling back into Harry’s chest.

–end of part 12–


	16. part 13 - Sofia and Booboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems everyone's finding out! thanks to Thomas apparently

[Originally posted by harry-hook-me](https://tmblr.co/Zh6Q3d2QP5iG9)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

You smacked your palm into your forehead, Harry really had the worst timing, didn’t he? Three days after meeting dove, now Sofia Carson and booboo Stewart stood in your aunt’s bakery.

Sofia had her palm pressed to her mouth, looking at harry up and down, while booboo and harry just stared at each other.

Your aunt sighed and told you she would be in the back, you nodded and leaned on the counter, “sooo” you started, Sofia turning to you. “china, Thomas, or dove?”

“Thomas” booboo muttered “he blabbed during a voice chat with all the main actors”

“so” you groaned, laying your head down on the counter “everyone knows?”  
“Everyone knows” Sofia repeated turning to you and giving you an apologetic smile. “but the internet still believes hes a Thomas doppelganger so you won’t have fangirls at your door”

You groaned, smacking your head on the counter “fuuuuuu-“ you banged your head a couple of times before Harry’s hands gently cupped your cheeks and lifted your head.

“stop,” he said softly “don’ hurt yerself” his thumb gently rubbed against your forehead, and you groaned again and grabbed his jacket, pulling him against you and burying your face in his jacket.

“This is stupid” you grumbled turning your face sideways to look at Sofia and booboo, Sofia was smiling softly at you and harry. “so the entire group knows?”

Sofia nodded “from Kenny to the smee twin actors” you made a fart noise and pulled away from Harry.

“How the hell are we gonna keep this on the down-low without harry never going out again?” Harry pouted.

“But I don’t wanna be stuck in one place” he whined, you patted his arm.

“im not saying that hooky, im trying to figure out something where we DON’T do that” harry huffed and leaned on the counter, glaring down at the floor.

=

Two hours later and Sofia and booboo had finally left the bakery, and your aunt had let you off early for the day “go get some rest love, its been a busy week for you”

And now you were in Harry’s room on the lost revenge, laying on his chest and very close to falling asleep.

Then the twins burst in, gil stumbling in after them “AUNTIE (y/n), UNCLE HARRY!” the leaped onto the bed, landing directly on top of you, causing you to squeal and tumble off Harry’s chest, almost falling off the bed if it wasn’t for Harry’s arm wound tightly around you.

“yeh, little brats” harry scolded “we were tryin’ ta nap” the twins ignored him, attempting to climb up and around him and you, babbling about their day and what they wanted to do.

You groaned and shook your shoulder a bit, knocking skippers knee off your neck. “guys its been a stressful week” you said in the nicest way possible, with your level of done everyone’s shit “It would be awesome if we just had a couple hours of alone time, that okay?”

Sterling seemed to get the idea, realizing you guys weren’t in the best mood to play with them and dragged his brother out of the room.

You sighed and slid into the crook of Harry’s side, tossing a leg over his hips and wrapping an arm around his torso, pulling yourself as close as you could.

Harry snorted and strongarmed you onto his chest, letting you lay yourself full onto him “aren’t I heavy?” you sleepily asked, rubbing your cheek on his chest.

“nah” he muttered back, burying a hand in your hair. You snorted and took a deep breath, the sent of harry filling your senses.

Saltwater, metal, and woodchips.

=

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue. And it’s hey to the starboard, heave-ho. Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you, In mysterious fathoms below” you sung as you tied down one of the rope ladders to the mainmast, harry was on the wheel guiding the lost revenge through the waters of the sea just outside of Auradon.

You heard the crew around you hum along, some singing out loud with you.

“Fathoms below, below. From whence wayward westerlies blow, Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing, In mysterious fathoms below!” uma stepped out from her quarters, hands on her hips as she examined the crew.

She smiled and nodded, joining harry on the higher platform with the wheel.

“Hey (y/n)!” bonny yelled at you from the other side of the ship, you turned and raised your brow “you know where we’re goin?”

You shrugged “I think uma just got sick of being in the same place so we’re just sailing to sail”

Bonny nodded, satisfied with the answer, and continue to tie down the cannons.

Harry turned to uma, eyes glazing over the landscape of Auradon “so where do yeh think the best place ta do it would be?” uma hummed closing her eyes and letting the wind brush across her face.

She opened them, a slight glow disappearing as soon as it started, she nodded towards an island “that one, its got an amazing waterfall and a secret lake, no big predators, lots of birds and plenty of beautiful plants and trees, it’s perfect”

Harry smiled to himself, thumb spinning his mothers ring around his right-hand ring finger “then that’s where ill do it”

“good, she’ll love it, I promise” uma smiled up at her oldest friend, gaze lowering to find you, tugging at a loose rope

You turned, sensing eyes on your back, seeing uma and harry smiling down at you, you grinned and waved, laughing as harry turned red and waved back shyly.

Uma cackled and punched his shoulder, you snorted as he yelped and pouted at her. You shook your head and turned back to your work.

You had a good feeling of the month to come

—end of part 13—


	17. part 14 - comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it had been a long hard day at work, you hadn't expected to come home to your boyfriend having a panic attack.

[GIF by **ashleymakesthings**](https://ashleymakesthings.tumblr.com/post/190839045383/ifeelconned)

[GIF by **cmesparkle**](https://cmesparkle.tumblr.com/post/159008610911/touch-sometimes-its-just-a-simple-touch-that)

=

It had been a long day at work, Karens, assholes who thought just because you smiled at them you wanted to date them, and impatient people who couldn’t fathom that they weren’t the only people who wanted a certain cupcake.

As you unlocked your door, you spotted a dark form hunched over on the couch, it was shaking and choked sobs echoed in your ears.

“Harry?” you whispered, dropping your bag on the floor and quickly closing the door behind you, jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside your sobbing boyfriend.

“Harry what's wrong?” you whispered, trying to pry his hands away from his ears and pull him into your chest, hands rubbing his back. “baby what's wrong?” you pressed your lips to his cheek.

“i-I” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around your waist slowly “I went with Ben to the isle ta do a check up on the kids an’- an’” he sniffed, hands tightening their grip on your shirt. “I saw one of da’s….clients” he stopped, hearing the click of your jaw as you clenched it, realizing what was going on.

“I get it, Harry, it's okay not to be okay, please tell me they didn’t try anything?” you spoke as calmly as you could, hand drifting up to his head and running your hands through his hair.

“n-no” he coughed a little “he didn’t see me, I came here as soon as I saw him, I just…..i just got so scared and…everything came back” he muttered weakly, nuzzling into your neck as he calmed down.

“good, im glad you came here, how long-“ he shrugged.

“lost track of time” he muttered, pouting as you pulled away from him.

“ill be right back” you cooed as Harry continued to grip your shirt “im just getting some water for you” you gently removed his hand and walked into your kitchen.

You quickly grabbed a water bottle from your fridge and walked back into your living room, sighing as you watched harry wipe his face of dried tears.

“Stay here for tonight okay?” you muttered, handing him the water bottle and grabbing the pink fluffy blanket, wrapping it around harry and kissing his forehead.

“mmhm” he hummed, closing his eyes and smiling as you pulled away and turned on the tv.

“have we watched d3 yet?” you asked him, to which he shook his head no “alright d3 it is! I'll get some snacks okay?” he nodded and fixed the blanket around his shoulders.

As the movie started, Harry looked to you, a soft smile blooming on your face as you sang while grabbing snacks.

“I know you~ I walked with you once upon a dream~” you sang to yourself, glancing at harry from time to time, making sure he was alright.

Soon the popcorn was done and you poured it into a bowl and joined Harry on the couch, laughing slightly as Harry opened his arms and pulled you into his side, wrapping the blanket around the two of you.

“so what do you think so far?” you whispered, finally looking to the screen, it was just past good to be bad, and now the kids were being chosen.

“it's okay” harry muttered “when does uma-“ you snorted.

“like 45 minutes in” harry frowned and slumped into the couch.

“really? But that’s so long!” harry whined, glancing at the remote.

“well, there's…not a lot that happens before uma shows up, I'll give you a run down then we skip to you?” harry snorted and nodded.

“aye sounds good”

“Okay so ben proposes to mal, which you knew, they get the kids, hades tries to escape, Audrey steals the crown and scepter this is all in one day by the way” you chuckled as Harry whipped his head around to look at you confused

“wait Audrey stole it that early on? I thought she stole it the same day we found out?” you snorted and shook your head.

“yeah she had the scepter for like, two days before doing anything, im surprised no one thought ‘hey…audreys missing and so is the scepter and crown, and she's still upset over ben, maybe we should check on her?!’ but nope, everyone's focused on Mal and her problems” you ranted. Harry snorted and focused back on the screen.

“alrigh’ continue” you nodded, and snapped your fingers to remember your place.

“right so then beast essentially forces mal, mal, not ben, to close the barrier and im so confused why mal had that power when all ben had to say was ‘yeah not happening’ and that closing the barrier forever side story would have been done right when it started but anyway, Audrey curses mal to be an old hag” harry shot up at that, eyes bright and he fumbled for the remote.

“what! Where is tha’ I need ya see it!” you laughed and grabbed the remote, quickly scrolling to the scene.

“personally it's my favorite scene in the whole movie” you chuckled as you let the scene play, watching harry as Audrey appeared and started taunting mal.

“oooh burn~” he cackled, cheering as Audrey hit mal with the old hag spell “YES TAKE THAT YOU BITCH~!” you almost fell off the couch at that, holding your stomach as you laughed.

“o-okay okay so mal and the others go to the isle and the barrier dispells audreys curse and then you show up!” you skipped through more of the movie to where harry stole the bikes.

“so well just watch from here kay?” harry nodded and righted himself on the couch again, pulling you back into his arms and settled in for the rest of the movie.

=

“sooooo Persephone isn’t in here?” he asked midway thought knight falls.

“Nope, I think that was just…us” you muttered back, head buried into Harry's shoulder as Carlos slid on the shield to grab his sword.

“mmm” harry hummed, tossing some popcorn in his mouth, “is it weird that this seems…a lot more boring through the screen than it was in real life?”

“yeah” you laughed “when I went through it, it was so much more terrifying, I kept thinking ‘don’t screw up, don’t screw up’ cuz if I did I could have died or something”

“yeh almost did lass” harry muttered, pushing his cheek against your head “if it wasn’t for Persephone tha’ knight would have killed yeh”

“but It didn’t” you kissed his jaw “she saved me and im still alive”

“yeah” harry muttered “that’s true” he sat up a little as the scene ended and the ‘ice breaker’ scene began “uhhh wha’s this?” he laughed raising his brow at evie.

“oh this is just something that was supposed to happen but with everything going on it didn’t” you simply answered, giggling as movie evie complimented movie Harry's accent.

=

About an hour later you were slipping on some sweat pants and one of Harry's shirts, smiling as Harry was already asleep in your bed, curled up and snoring softly.

You were glad he felt safe enough to fall asleep that easily, especially after what happened that afternoon on the isle.

You frowned, you would have to do something about hooks “clients” you didn’t know if any of them had any lingering…’ feelings’ towards hooks reference to harry as payment.

Maybe it would be safe for harry to stay here a couple more days, and you would visit Ben to talk about those people.

You nodded to yourself, that sounded good. You shut off your bathroom light and walked across the room to join harry.

you slid between the sheets and tossed your arm over his shoulder, resting your head between his shoulder blades.

“I love you harry hook” you muttered to yourself, smiling as Harry sleepily muttered back ‘I love yeh too’

\--end of part 14--


	18. part 15- taking care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you take care of some....things that needed your attention

[Originally posted by movietvetc](https://tmblr.co/Zlm43c2ntx3Nw)

**two story parts in one day?!?! am i being….productive?!?!**

**–warning!!! Talk of rape and sexualizing a minor, beginning and end of the scene will be marked with bold words!—**

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Harry woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note from you, he yawned and clumsily grabbed the note, rubbing his eyes as he read your hurried scrawl.

_-going to auradon for a bit, taking care of things be back soon, love you_

_\- love, (nickname that harry gives you)_

Harry smiled softly and fell back onto the bed, yawning once more and rolling over, hugging your pillow to his chest.

=

You sighed, pulling your hair into a ponytail, smirking as you caught your reflection in the mirror.

(y/n), the war chief of the lost revenge, the one who took care of Captain Hook. You wore your long red coat, the ripped grey shirt, ripped black pants, scuffed boots, fingerless gloves, skull studded belt, and your multiple rings.

You took your sheath and swung it over your head, setting on your (non-dominant) shoulder and sliding your cutlass into the sheath.

“alright” you muttered with a smirk, flipping your hat onto your head. “les do this”

=

You felt your lip twitch as you stared down at the disgusting gang of older men. All talking smack about harry.

**–warning! Talk of rape and sexualizing someone half their age!–**

**—–**

**—-**

**—-last warning!—**

“hehehe, you think his ass is tight after all these years?”

“ohohohh I bet it is, god what would I give to get my hands on him”

“Remember when he would cry? Oooh that would make me shiver~”

“ha! I remember the blood on my dick from when I popped his cherry!”

One of the disgusting man whipped the beer off his chin, a large grin on his face “I saw him yesterday, still, as yummy as when I last had ‘im, too bad the king was around, I would have gone after him and givin him a treat~”

“its also too bad that that war chief of Umas is around him all the time too, shes a scary one”

“thank you for the compliment~” the men screamed, looking up, catching your glinting sword.

“how-how you get-“ the lights shut off, the men screaming again as you disappeared.

“pigs like you don’t deserve to live”

“W-WAIT WERE SORRY WE WONT-AHHHHGGGH”

**—-end of the scene! Made it quick—**

**—-**

**—-**

**-you may continue reading!-**

Uma tapped her fingers on her arm, staring ahead as she listens to the bloodcurdling screams of the gang.

You walked out 10 minutes later, scraping the blood off your sword on the wall. “thanks for the assist captain” you smiled at her, she grinned back and snapped her fingers. The blood disappearing from your clothes and skin.

“no prob, no one talks about harry that way” you laughed and fist-bumped her.

“true that!”

“come on, I need to check up on other things” you nodded and dutifully followed her, sheathing your sword and glancing around, smiling as you saw flowers and natural grass beginning to grow around you.

“seems the isle is becoming healthy” you spoke up, grinning as Uma nodded.

“yep, its finally getting sun and rain for the first time in 22 years” Uma was proud, knowing she was apart of the reason that it was happening.

Ben appeared around the corner, his face pale and his hands clenching onto his phone. “did you hear the screams?!”

You and Uma glanced at each other quickly before nodding “yeah, it was just one of the bands here playing one of those horror movies screams with their music”

Ben scrunched his face up confused “bands wha-?”

You chucked and patted his shoulder as you walked past him “you still have much to learn about the isles way young padawon~” Uma smirked and followed you.

“there’s a couple of bands here, but they’re notoriously bad” she laughed, gesturing for Ben to follow the two of you.

“oh….alright but they sounded pretty real” Ben muttered nervously, glancing behind him to the warehouse where you had found the gang.

“they usually do” you laughed, walking into the tunnel connecting the warf to the main Isle.

You sighed, smiling as the rotting fish smell had long since disappeared and was replaced with the saltwater of the ocean.

“captain, (y/n)!” the crew yelled, most of them chilling on the rails while the others were having a sword fight.

Bonnie leaned back, grinning widely, pointing her thumb at the deck “Gonzo and Desiree are fighting who you bettin’ on!”

“DESIREE!” you yelled back, walking down the deck and up the gangplank “20 bucks!” Desiree grinned, spinning away from gonzo.

“won’t steer ya wrong chief!” she cheered, parrying another attack from gonzo, he pouted and kept trying to get a solid strike on her, but she was small and fast, so it was hard.

Uma grinned “go Desiree!” gonzo turned to look at Uma quickly, a horrified look on his face.

“capt’in!?! But- ah!” Desiree flipped him on his back and stood on his chest, grinning down at him.

“I win~”

The ones who bet on Desiree cheered, you hollered and cackled as Bonnie chucked a wad of $20 at you. “thank you~” you cooed, stuffing it in your pocket.

Just enough to get Harry some cold stone!

=

When you arrived back in your world, Harry was still asleep, so you took off your hat and sheath and walked out to your car, humming to the Hamilton soundtrack as you drove to Coldstone.

Arriving at the ice cream shop you hopped out of your car and walked in, smiling as there was no line.

“Hello! I’ll have a gotta have it birthday cake remix and a love it (fav thing at cold stone)” the worker smiled and nodded, getting to work on your order.

“I love your outfit by the way!” they complimented you, scoping out the cake batter ice cream.

“thank you! I like your headscarf!” she blushed and thanked you, asking you if the ice cream was to go “yep, thank you”

She capped the ice cream and started on yours.

You walked out of the shop minutes later and unlocked your car, placing the bag in the passenger seat and driving back home.

You unlocked the front door and smiled as you saw harry sitting on the couch, watching the last Jedi.

“liking it so far?” Harry jumped slightly, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized it was just you.

“aye, I like the kylo r-……uhhh” Harry’s jaw dropped as he caught sight of you, it had been so long since he had seen you in all your pirate gear.

You laughed and did a little spin “you like? Felt appropriate for what I had to do in Auradon.”

“u-um” he coughed into his hands, shifting in his seat slightly “y-yeah, looks good on yeh” you mentally did a fist pump as you could tell he was a little hot and bothered.

_(for you smut lovers I might do an a03 exclusive smut chapter? But yall gotta ask for it~~~)_

“thank you~ I got ice cream by the way!” harry perked up, making grabby hands at the bag he finally noticed.

“thank you thank you now gimmie!” you snorted and opened the back, handing him the large cup of ice cream.

“your welcome, don’t get it on the couch.”

You plopped next to him and (sipped ate) at your dessert, grinning as harry muttered that he wanted a lightsaber.

Now you knew what to get him for his birthday~

–end of part 15–


	19. sneak peek for upcoming story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sneak peek to a future work that will be VERY similar to part of your world, in this version, the reader is not affected by magic being from a world where it technically doesn’t exist*
> 
> in this new work, instead of reader going to the isle in d2, she will be in d1, and for some odd reason, Harry comes along with the core four.

  


=

“go” Mal pushed him towards (y/n), Jay shoving the bag of cookies in his hands. He stumbled slightly, (y/n) leaned back from her locker, her sparkling (e/c) eyes locking with his.

“hey,” she smiled.

“hi” he muttered back, glancing back towards Mal and the other, Mal raised her brow, jutting her chin up at (y/n) “uh, the others and I made cookies, yeh want one? Double chocolate chip”

You shrugged and held your hand out, ‘_wow didn’t expect that to go over so well_’ he thought, taking out a cookie and placing it in your hand.

You bit into the cookie, making a face as the walnut hit your tongue, pausing as you remembered what the cookie really was….ooohohoh this was gonna be fun~

“these are pretty good, I mean wal-walnuts are-“ you coughed a little, squinting as you locked eyes with Harry, you could feel the magic attempt to take over, glancing at the glass railing next to you, seeing the reflection of your eyes turn pink. You looked back at harry “aren’t my favorite but….” You stopped, holding your breath as you stared into Harry’s eyes.

“Have your eyes always been that bright?” Harry’s cheeks turned a nice pink as he thought the magic took effect.

You were going to take another bite when mal ripped the cookie out of your hand and smiled at you “so…how do you feel~”

You didn’t respond, continuing to stare at Harry, mentally cackling as the core four grinned at each other.

It seemed you were the test run for the cookies, watching form the corner of your eye as Mal walked off with the bag towards Ben.

“so-Um” you chuckled, biting your lip as you backed away “I sh-hould probably get to clas-wait no the field heh, big game ya know?”

You could tell Harry was surprised, your calm and cool exterior replaced by a shy and love-struck façade.

“aye” he muttered, pressing his lips together as Ben started to eat his cookie “see ya at the game?”

“see ya at the game!” you squeaked, turning and bolting away, slowing down as you got far enough and letting out a loud snort.

“oh that was too easy”

–end of sneak peek–


	20. part 16 - questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more the merrier am I right?

[Originally posted by girogirl723](https://tmblr.co/ZND7-p2O7dq-i)

=

You hummed to yourself as you made breakfast for yourself (Harry was back in Auradon helping Uma out with something), bopping along to the music on your phone.

“marchin on to a new~ land, our world a better, a better place~” you sang, spinning around and shaking your hips, smiling as you remembered only three months ago you dance and sang the same song with all the rest of the villain kids.

It was still hard to believe that you had traveled to the descendant’s world, met Harry Hook, joined Umas crew, fell in love with Harry, and ended up saving the world.

You wouldn’t have it any other way though.

Pouring some of the pancake batter on the pan, you let it cook while you got out the butter and syrup.

“we’re gonna break, this, down” you went through the moves as you sang, dodging your table as you went “we’re gonna rock, the, town. Everyone all a-round~”

Someone grabbed your hand and spun you into their chest. “Let’s be whoever like this!” Harry sang, spinning you back out and grinning at you. You giggled and joined back in, singing in unison.

“_stronger together like this, we reunited like this_~” you looked behind you, spotting the bubbling pancakes and separating from Harry, grabbing the spatula and flipping them, grinning at the perfect golden brown pancake.

“ooh~ pancakes~ are there enough for meh?” Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around your waist and setting his chin on your shoulder.

“should be” you hummed, shifting the pan around, waiting for the other side to cook.

“awesome…question?” harry muttered, pressing a kiss behind your ear “what do yeh think about….marriage?”

You paused, turning to look at Harry slightly “what brought this on?”

“og nothin’ just….malsy and beasty boy got me thinkin’…what if…we got married one day?” you hummed and tilted back into his chest.

“well…I would love to honestly, I love you and would like to spend the rest of my life with you” you could feel heat build-up against your head, Harry was blushing heavily, glancing down at the ring on his right hand.

“so if I proposed yeh would say yes?”

“yeah,” you chuckled, turning around and pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips “thank you for asking, there’s a lot of people who just propose without making sure the other is wanting it too” you hummed.

“wha’ do yeh mean” Harry asked, tilting his head.

“proposal shouldn’t be a surprise, the way it’s done should be” you chirped, turning back around and grabbing a plate, flipping the pancakes onto it.

“here!” Harry smiled and kissed your cheek, grabbing the plate and walking over to the table, sitting down to eat.

“Thank yeh love,” he said with a mouthful of food, giggling as you pushed at his shoulder.

“Harry! Don’t talk with your mouth full” you chided, grinning as harry swallowed and stuck his tongue out at you. “dork”

=

“uma! It’s a go, she’s all for it” Harry chattered to Uma, excited for what was to come.

“good, now maybe CJ will stop buggin’ ya” Uma chuckled, smirking as CJ pouted at her.

“it’s not my fault (y/n)s a better sister than Hettie! I just want it to be official” she whined, smirking at Harriet as she glared at CJ.

“Alright, fuck me for feeding you when dad would kick you out huh?” she droned, flipping off CJas she did.

“yep!” CJ chirped, cackling as Harriet pushed her off her seat. “hey!”

“whatever, so yeh were able to get permission from Ben for the island righ’?” Uma nodded at Harry and handed him a paper.

“yep, full permission to sail over, dock, and you to propose to (y/n)”

“awesome” Harry muttered to himself giddily ”I can’t wait”

He stopped, looking back down at his right hand, where his mother’s ruby ring sat “wait whats her ring size!?”

Uma facepalmed.

=

You bit your lip in concentration, carefully pipping the border onto a round cake.

“Hello?” a VERY familiar voice called out from the front, you groaned and stopped piping, setting down the bag and walking to the front, wiping your hands on your apron.

As you rounded the corner, you saw….Brenna D'amico. You sighed and crossed your arms, leaning on the counter. “harrys not here” you muttered. She seemed surprised before her mouth formed an “oh” in understanding.

“you must be (y/n) then-“ you smiled and held out your hand, she reached over and shook it “um, Sofia blabbed”

“I thought so” you chuckled “well, I assume you DID come here to see if they were lying or not?”

“well, as soon as you said ‘hes not here’ I kinda guessed they weren’t heh” Brenna chuckled, shuffling slightly as she looked around. “so I heard from china that the baked goods are….well good” she giggled, walking over to the case filled with food “what do you suggest?”

“um well, the chocolate scones are pretty good, and the brownies are just” you pressed your fingers to your lips and kissed them “mwah, chefs kiss” you laughed, Brenna giggling and nodded.

“ill have those then, and um, you guys serve coffee?” you nodded and gestured to the “café” part of the board.

“oooh okay um, blended caramel mocha please?”

“right on, that’ll be five dollars exactly.” Brenna whistled and slid her card into the reader.

“wow, and I pay more at Starbucks just for a grande coffee!” you chuckled and nodded.

“yeah, my aunt wanted cheap prices and great food, and we actually get more money that way” Brenna nodded and looked around, grinning at the ocean mural on the right wall.

“I can see why!” you handed her the bag of baked goods and started on her coffee.

“so…are you and harry together?” you nodded “cool, I mean I could tell since…you’re wearing his jacket” she pointed out, a smile on her lips.

You looked down, smiling as your eyes met with the red leather, the small silver hook hanging off the collar.

“yeah, his stuff is cool and comfortable” you joked, handing her the coffee and waving her out “thanks for coming!”

“thank you!” she chirped back, the door ringing as she stepped out on to the sidewalk.

“whew…” you sighed, being silent for a moment before narrowing your eyes “im gonna kill Sofia!”

—end of part 16—

Also, its been one year since d3! Yay!


	21. another seak peek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got commissioned to start this story! four parts coming soon!

=

Once upon a time, long long ago~, okay more like-ah!- Harry wh-

Move over dragon bitch its my turn ta narrate! Anyway, 20 years ago, king beasty and his belle married ‘front of all 6,000 of their closest mates, big cake I know. Anyway, beasty united all the kingdoms and declared himself the king of the united states of bora-don! He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks, petty thieves, really anybody interesting, and sailed them off to the isle of the lost, with a magic barrier ta keep them there.

This is where I kick it, no magic, no wifi, and no.way. out….or so many of us thought? Hol’ up yer bou’t ta meet me but, this happened first.


	22. part 17 - a bday present for myself~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday today~ august 27th! i turn 19 today! yaaay~ enjoy this bday splurge chapter that's also a real chapter

[Originally posted by wujupeach](https://tmblr.co/ZepEdWYVosYUam00)

Harry cursed to himself, the island he was going to use to propose to (y/n) on was some sanctuary for an endangered species and the wildlife preserves didn’t want humans on the island. So he would have to figure out something else for his propos…wait…her birthday was next week! And he had been wanting to do a surprise party for her, and Gil had suggested a scavenger hunt for her to do to keep her busy.

He already had the ring, permission to marry her from her aunt, and the knowing that if he asked, she would say yes…

All he had to do was add one more thing.

=

You sighed, setting down the heavy crate, wiping sweat from your neck as you stood. “gods, why does it gotta be so warm today” you groaned, undoing the colling towel from your belt and tossing it on your face “aahhhh that’s the good stuff~”

“(y/n) what are you doing?” you took off the towel and tossed it around your neck, sighing as the heat on your neck finally decreased.

“cooling down, it’s like 95 out here” you complained, turning to look at Bonnie, who was holding two cold waterbottles “oohhhh fuckin-thank you!” she snorted and tossed one to you, you caught It in mid-air and cracked it open, gulping down the cold drink.

“slow down girl” Bonnie chuckled, cracking opening her bottle and starting to drink “oh, happy birthday by the way” you burped and grinned at her.

“Thanks, Bonnie,” you blinked in surprise as she handed you a note. “oh, thank-“

“yeah yeah, see you later girl” Bonnie trotted off deck, soon walking out of sight. You shrugged and tore open the paper.

It was Harry’s handwriting.

-_hello my bonnie lass~ today is your birthday and I wanted to celebrate it by giving you a scavenger hunt to your party today_

_It will be from the isle to Auradon, no stone left unturned._

_Now go to the place, where our first meeting occurred._

You pursed your lips, tilting your head, where you first met huh? Well, that would be on the isle. You closed the note and stuffed it in your pocket, heading to your cabin for a moment to change your clothes, grab your bag, and your motorbike keys.

=

You looked around the slightly collapsed building, where you had originally met harry, after the chase between the gaston twins and you.

“oh,” you gasped, kneeling next to a large chunk of building and pulling out an envelope beneath it. Standing up you leaned against the wall and opened the note, a small bracelet falling out with it, golden painted seashells and opals danced across the metal, you slipped it on and read the note.

-_you found it lass, now in the spot where the stars shine bright, the place I realized my heart was yours that night._

You groaned slightly, a smile on your face, he was being cheesy with these hints, but his rhyming wasn’t bad.

But you knew exactly where he was talking about, the hiding spot.

=

You took off your shoes, walking along the shore of the small inlet. You took a deep breath, the air much cleaner than the first time you had been here.

You spotted the white envelope holding the next clue, you trotted over and pulled it out, smiling at the long thin box underneath it. You pulled the box and opened it, clicking your tongue and tilting your head.

A new golden chain for your ruby necklace. You closed the box and slipped it into your bag, opening the note you laughed at the twin’s messy handwriting.

-_hi aunt (y/n)! harry let us write this note! -skipper_

_-so the next clue is “where you joined the crew”-sterling_

“that’s an easy one” you snorted, but you couldn’t give them crap, they were only 12. So you walked the short distance from the hidden beach to the chip shop, nodding to the patrons as you entered.

“Hey (y/n) Hook left this for ya” Cook handed you the letter and a small bag, you grinned and nodded. “happy birthday by the way”

“Thanks, cook, see you later” you walked out of the shop and leaned on the docks outside. Opening the bag you snorted at the new leather gloves inside, small painted designs on the leather.

“such a dork” you whispered, taking out the note and grinning at it.

_-another job well done my love, now for the place were we spar, and we “hit” it off_

You groaned and rubbed your forehead, you remembered that…your head still hurt after that day.

=

You stepped onto the old lost revenge, even with Umas magic, it had been unable to sail again, so now it was used as an isle home for the crew. Desiree grinned, holding up the note and another small bag.

“hey, commander~ happy birthday!”

“Thanks, Desiree” you chirped, grabbing the note and bag from her “you can go ahead and do what you’re supposed to do after you give me this”

“Thanks, girl, see you later!” she hopped off the rails and walked off the ship, going through the tunnel to the bridge.

You opened the bag to see a scarlet headband with silver hook embroidered into the side, you slipped it on and opened the note.

_-hope Desiree didn’t just leave the present unattended for you to find but! This next clue is just across the border, when I got to hold you in my arms once again._

Alright, to the bridge it is.

=

You stepped across where the magic barrier used to be, looking to your left, seeing a small stone holding down a note.

You walked over and picked it up, seeing no mini present. Opening it up you smiled.

-_sorry love no present with this one, too risky for someone to take it, but this next one will be where we walked into Auradon together for the first time_

Alright then, so just the other side of the bridge. Turning around you walked back to your motorbike and swung your leg over the seat and started the engine. You quickly strapped your helmet on and drove to the other side of the bridge.

=

You tilted your head at Evie, who smiled and waved at you, holding out a note “hey (y/n)! happy birthday! Here you go!” you dismounted your bike and met her halfway, nodding at her.

“Thanks, Evie, see you later” she nodded and ran off, presumably to your “surprise” party. Opening the note you chuckled.

-_astute as always love (though im not really making these hard am I?) but the next is where I learned I wouldn’t be ripped from your arms for the second time_

The courtyard of Bens castle, where you and Harry had gotten the keys from Persephone. You got back on your bike and rode off through the bridge gate to Auradon, making the 15 minute trip to bens castle.

“hey beasty boy!” you called, waving to the king who was just exiting his castle “you probably got something for me don’t cha?”

He shrugged “maybe? Dunno- ow” you punched his shoulder and held out your hand “okay okay here, I’ll see you later (y/n)” he handed you the next note and walked off, but you didn’t bother to pay attention where.

You ripped open the envelope, once more smiling at Harry’s handwriting.

_-Final clue my love, where we stepped through to our new life_

That one made you think for a moment before it hit you. The door, the very first door you and harry stepped through to get to your world.

But you don’t remember a room behind it? Which it probably did but who knows. Good news was the door was in Bens castle so you unlipped your helmet and hung it off one of the handles, walking through the gates and making your way through the castle.

You stood in front of the door, looking at the small note taped to it.

-_happy birthday (y/n)_

You took a breath and opened the door, laughing as the room burst with streamers and confetti.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

The entire crew, the core four, Ben, Jane, Lonnie, even Audrey was there, blowing horns and throwing confetti in the air, screaming in your face.

“guys!” you whipped a stray tear from your cheek “awwww…ive never been thrown a surprise party before!”

“Really?” Jane gasped “why not?!”

You shrugged, “dunno, guys people from my world aren’t as amazing as you guys”

“aw thanks” Evie sniffed, smiling at something behind you. You rose your brow at her and turned around, gasping and stumbling back.

“H-Harry?! Wha-“ Harry stood infront of you, a clean dark red suit fitted on his body, his hair combed back yet still in that wild style you loved, his eyeliner clean.

“(y/n), yeh have been the light of meh life for the past two years, since yeh fell into my life. Yeh have saved me from becoming a dark bitter person hell-bent on revenge, yeh have saved me from my da, yeh have protected meh family” oh gods you were already crying “and eh have both given and helped meh love, and I want to spend the rest of meh life with yeh, and love yeh for the rest of meh life, so” he kneeled on one knee, taking out a red velvet box from his pocket and opening it, revealing his mothers red ruby ring, in a brand new golden band with small bits of sea glass running down the sides “will you marry me-“ you fell to your knees, tears streaming down your face, unable to talk.

You let out incomprehensible babbles and nodded, leaping into Harry’s arms and wrapping your arms around his neck “Im guessing it’s a yes” Harry chuckled, pulling you back and smiling, tears brimming in his eyes.

“yes” you croaked “yes I will marry you, you giant dork” Harry laughed but you shut him up quickly, pressing your lips to his.

Harry hummed into the kiss, lifting you slightly and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

“Alright alright” Carlos chuckled, walking over and patting Harry’s shoulder “wed rather not see you two do it right in front of us please”

Harry separated from you and glared at Carlos “shut it up, let me enjoy this” he muttered, smiling at you and helping you stand, sliding the ruby ring onto your ring finger.

He kissed you again, bringing up your hand and kissing it “happy birthday my love”

“I love you Harry” you whispered, still whipping away your years.

“I love you too (y/n)”

–end of part 17–


	23. part 18 - quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry decide to take your day off and have a simple date

[Originally posted by wujupeach](https://tmblr.co/ZepEdWYiJoWfya01)

suuuch a fluffy chapter lol 

=

You slowly woke up as beams of sunlight hit your face, you cracked open your yees and groaned, sitting up slightly to avoid the sun.

You yawned and rubbed your eyes, smacking your lips together and dropping your hands on the sheets covering your legs.

Glancing at the clock you sighed.

**7:37 am.**

You hated waking up early on your days off, but you were still exhausted from the night before so you hopped out of bed, closed the shades to the window, and walked back over to your bed. flopping back down into the mattress and curling up underneath the sheets, turning your back to the window.

You fell back to sleep, face buried into Harry’s pillow.

Harry stepped into the room minutes later, taking off his hat and tossing it onto the chair in the corner of the room.

He sighed, shaking his head and running his head through his sweat-soaked hair.

He was glad Uma had enchanted the lost revenge 2.0 with a constant temperature of 70°, so no matter how hot it was outside the ship, it was always comfortable.

A smile broke out on Harry’s face as he spotted your sleeping form on the bed, the blankets curled around your form. He took tentative steps towards the bed and leaned over you, pressing a kiss to your exposed forehead.

He stood up straight and walked over to the bathroom, stripping out of his sweat-soaked clothes and tossed them into the hamper.

You woke up to the sound of the shower and sat up, blearily looking around the room.

You noticed Harry’s shirt hanging halfway out of the hamper and his boots just outside of the bathroom door.

_‘Harrys back from dock work’ _you thought, stretching your arms, groaning as your back popped and hopped out of bed, walking over to your dresser and getting out some clothes for the day.

You stopped as the light from the reopened window hit your new ring, the ruby shining in your face. You smiled and brought your hand close to your face, biting your lip as you remembered Harry’s sweet proposal.

Deciding to dress comfortably for the day, you grabbed one of Harry’s tank tops and a pair of black leggings.

You tossed them on the bed and opened the top drawer, digging out a red sports bra and some socks, tossing those on the bed.

Mentally deciding on your black converse you turned and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“come in!” Harrys muffled voice echoed back. You opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind you. “hi love” Harry purred, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

“hi~” you chirped, tiptoeing over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips “you’re wet”

“im takin’ a shower” Harry chuckled, slicking his long bangs back and shaking his head at you. He dipped back behind the curtain and continued to wash his hair.

You turned to the sink and did your morning routine.

A couple of minutes later the shower stopped, harry stepping out of the shower, and standing behind you, he leaned over you and kissed your cheek, giggling as you squeaked and smacked his shoulder.

He backed up and grabbed a towel drying off his hair before wrapping it around his waist. “thought yeh were gonna sleep in?” Harry asked, raising his brow at you as you tried to talk with toothpaste in your mouth.

“ughgh” you spit the paste out into the sink, turning to pout at Harry. “you woke me up”

“aw im sorry love” Harry chuckled, walking out of the bathroom and over to your shared dresser. As he got his clothes out you finished your routine, patting your face with a towel and walking out of the bathroom, a smirk growing on your lips as you passed by Harry who was leaning over the dresser.

*SMACK*

Harry stood straight, a small yelp ripping from his lips as he spun around, his cheeks a blazing red “(y/n)!!” he yelled, mouth gaping open in shock as he watched you giggle to yourself.

“i-im sorry!” you looked back at him, scrunching your nose “I couldn’t resist~ you just got too good of a butt to not smack it!”

Harry pouted at you and shook his head, turning back to his dresser and grabbed the rest of his clothes for the day.

You bit your lip as he dropped his towel and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs, covering up that sculpted butt of his “yer staring” Harry chuckled, glancing at you from the corner of his eye, his now too long bangs hanging over his eyes.

“im your fiancée” you snorted, rolling your ryes “I have a right to stare at your butt and you need a hair cut, hey that rhymed!” Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes and sighed.

“aye right,” he muttered, turning to you and walking over to the bed, setting his clothes next to yours. “ so what’s the plan fer today?” Harry asked, shrugging on a tight white t-shirt, accenting his biceps.

“well, you already filled your quota for today for Uma and it’s my day off, soooooo…..date day?”

“date day” Harry confirmed, leaning over and pecking your cheek, hopping into his pants and sitting down next to you to get his socks and shoes on.

Harry tied off his shoes and turned to you, raising his brow as he looked at your still pajama-wearing self “uh, yeh gonna get dressed?”

You perked up, looking down at your clothes “oh, I was just going to go like this? Problem?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head “well I wouldn’t have a problem” he eyed your exposed thighs “buuuut-“

“Alright alright,” you snorted, pushing his face away, breaking his eye contact with you “im getting dressed.”

=

Harry swung your hands between the two of you as you walked the path of the enchanted forest, his other hand holding his chocolate shake.

The two of you decided on a simple date for the day, get breakfast, hang out at the lost revenge watching movies, get lunch, go to the enchanted lake through the forest and just chill watching videos on your phone.

To you, it was perfect, just spending a day with the love of your life.

You finished off your shake as you arrived at the lake, you released Harry’s hand and skipped down into the grotto, hearing Harry chuckle behind you as he followed.

Harry set down the fast-food bag on the ground, settling down next to it and pulling off his backpack, he took out a root beer and (fav soda/drink) and set them down next to the bag.

He watched you as you took off your shoes, rolled up your leggings, and wadded into the water, starting to dig around the rocks.

“yee” you grinned, standing up with a nice shiny black and clear crystal rock “I think it’s obsidian and quarts!”  
Harry tilted his head at you as you wadded towards the grotto “yeh sure?”

“I said I think, not that it is” you snarked, lifting yourself onto the grotto platform and shaking your legs to rid of the excess water “you sure you got your hearing ears on?”

“ouch” Harry snorted, grabbing the food bag and clutching his chest “no food fer yeh then”

“bitch I paid for it! give me my food!” you dropped to your knees next to harry, reaching for the bag as he cackled and leaned away from you, lifting the bag in the air.

“no~” he sang, yelping as you lifted your leg and placed your knee in his hip, halfway straddling him and grabbing the bag “hey!”  
you mocked his laugh and kissed him on the nose, turning around and sitting on his thigh.

Harry let out a small huff and buried his face in the crook of your neck, watching as you took out the food from the bag.

You set down Harry’s burger and took out your (preferred fast food item) and started to eat, rearranging yourself to let Harry eat.

It was quiet as you ate and listened to the music coming from Harry’s phone and the waterfall in the distance.

You finished your food and crumbled the wrapper and tossed it in the bag, sipping at your drink as you leaned back against Harry.

“so,” Harry started, licking his lips “when’s an appropriate time ta talk ‘bout weddin’ stuff?”

“anytime really” you muttered, closing your eyes and resting your head on Harry’s shoulder.

“soooo” Harry hummed, letting his cheek rest against your head “um, cake?”

“my aunts already on it” you chuckled “she offered to do it free of charge but I said we would pay her”

“of course” Harry smirked “she’s a damn good baker, can’t let her efforts going unpaid”

“Yep yep” you laughed “Evie offered to make my dress, and im gonna let her do that but im designing it mainly” you muttered with a slight tone of nonchalance.

“Is this about those Mal and Ben wedding stuff from yer world?” Harry asked, glancing down at you.

“yeah” you groaned “those designs were not Disneys best, nor were they Evie’s, so im designing and Evies making”

Harry nodded, grabbing his root beer and taking a sip “um, is she also-“  
“yeah” you interrupted, glancing up at harry “shes also making yours”

“alright that takes care of tha’” Harry muttered, “where?”

“mmmm” you went deep in thought, tapping your chin “well we could to a beach wedding, a forest wedding, a classic cathedral wedding, we could get married on the revenge, anywhere really, im not picky as long as I get to marry you” Harry felt his face flush and he buried his burning face into your neck.  
“fuuuck I love yeh” he muttered, feeling your hand reach up and run through his hair.

“I love you too harry” you giggled, tuning and kissing his forehead. You relaxed back against him and closed your eyes, smiling as you felt harry grab your left hand and start to mess with your fingers and ring.

“still hard ta believe that this is all real” he muttered, you snorted.

“consider what it’s like for me, im from a world where yall are fictional characters, how do I know this isn’t my dream” you hummed, squeaking as harry wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into further into his lap.

“if it was I would scavenge the multiverse to find you” he muttered in your ear.

You felt tears burn at your eyes and you hurriedly wiped your eyes “gosh your such a sap” you sniffed, turning in his lap and pressing your lips to his.

Harry hummed into the kiss and tilted his head, hands trailing up your back and landing on your jaw, thumb brushing your cheek.

You groaned into the kiss as your phone suddenly went off, you leaned out of the kiss and almost fell out of Harry’s lap reaching for your phone, if not for Harry’s arms falling to your waist to hold you.

You picked up the phone and rose your brow at the id.

-AUNTIE

You pressed the answer button and set it on speakerphone.

“Hey what’s up,” you said aloud, leaning back into Harry and tucking under his chin

_‘hi hon, just a quick question, and I was busy so that’s why I didn’t just text you, im making some test batches for your cake and I was wondering what your favorite flavors are?’_

“Ummm” you glanced up at Harry who nodded at his almost empty shake “harry likes chocolate, you know what I like, ummmm, maybe something light too? Like angel food?”

_‘oooh~ angel food, okay thanks hon!’_

“bye” you clicked off your phone as the dial tone sounded and set it back down on the ground. You leaned back and rose your brow as harry stared at you “you good?”

“mmhm” he hummed, bumping his forehead into yours and closing his eyes. You smiled at him, closing your eyes and once more relaxed against him.

It was a quiet date, just leaning against each other and watching videos as you spent the next two hours at the enchanted lake.

Around 3 pm you both decided to pack up and head back to the ship, Harry picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, tossing his arm over your shoulder, and walking out of the grotto with you.

“that was nice” you hummed, tossing the black and clear crystal rock in your hands “we should do that more often”

“aye,” Harry nodded, messing with his phone and pocketing it as music started to play. “I have next Tuesday off?”

“same here, then its set, day date next Tuesday!” you cheered, grabbing Harry’s hand and swinging it in the air.

Harry chuckled and smiled at you, holding onto your hand and bringing it to his lips. “I can’t wait ta be yers”

Your face burned and you let out a nervous snicker, sidestepping into Harry’s side and rubbing your cheek into his arm “same”

“same?” Harry laughed, scrunching his nose “that’s all yeh have to say? Same?”

“shhhhhuuut up” you rolled your eyes, pushing away from him and upturning your nose “if you’re gonna make fun of me you can walk on your own” you speed-walked to make some distance.

“noooo” Harry pouted, running after you, a smile breaking on his face as you started to run. “hey!”

You cackled as you ran, “race you back to the ship!”  
“yer on!”

-end of part 18-


	24. part 18.2 - smut~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an important part of the encore the chapters! This is a bonus chapter for those smut lovers! If you don’t read this you won't miss anything! Also, this is my third-time writing smut so if it sucks im sorry

Encore smut - let's hope its good ahhhh

_=_

You smirked at yourself as you modeled in the mirror, the scarlet red dress accenting your curves perfectly.

A wolf whistle sounded from behind you, and you turned, posing for Harry as his eyes traveled your body.

“my my, meh fiancee do be looking so fine though~” Harry chuckled, biting his lip and walked towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

You snorted at him and patted his chest, admiring the suede blue suit he had on “not too bad yourself handsome~”

Harry pressed his lips together and looked down, hiding his redding cheeks “thanks” he chuckled, looking back up at you through his lashes and bringing his hand from your back and holding up two necklaces.” But I think yeh forgot somthin’ didn’t yeh?”

A silver hook and your usual cracked ruby necklace hung from them, you gasped, spinning around in Harry's arms and (holding up your hair/tilting your head forward)

Harry laughed at your excitement and clipped the necklaces around your neck, grabbing your waist and spinning your back around, pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss.

you let out a small hum, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing back passionately.

Hary pulled away for a moment, a low whisper pouring from his now red lips “fuck” you stopped, mind reeling from his tone.

Harry leaned back in, nipping at your lip, staining his own with your lipstick.

You giggled, pulling back a little, breath hitching as Harry's dark eyes stared into yours. You grinned, reaching up and poking his nose.

“We need to leave now if we’re gonna be on time for Mal and Bens anniversary Ball~” Harry pouted, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

“do we hav’ta go?” he whined, pulling you back in and pressing his forehead to yours “I would rather stay he’re an’….well yeh know” he purred, raising his brows suggestively.

You rolled your eyes and smacked his chest. Grabbing his hands and leaning away from him, using his weight to keep yourself upright. “we have to, Uma made it a direct order remember?”

“I remember” Harry sighed, lifting his hands up and twirling you around, releasing them and setting them on your shoulders, kissing your cheek “let's go then”

“so you’re gonna go with lipstick all over you?” you giggled, pointing at his red-stained lips, he touched his lips and pilled his hand back, raising his brows at the stain on his hand.

“illll go clean up before we go”

“you go do that” you laughed, watching harry scramble back into the bathroom and wipe off your lipstick.

Now he wouldn’t be ashamed of wearing the stain to the ball, but he didn’t want you being stared at oddly with a lipstick-stained pirate at your side.

Which you also weren’t ashamed of, if you could you would stain his neck but you didn’t feel like dealing with FG tonight.

Harry emerged from the bathroom, lips clean, rolling his eyes as you giggled at him “yeah yeah, lets’ go” he held out his arm, leading you out of your room and out to the waiting limo that would take you to Ben’s castle.

=

Harry stared blankly ahead as he swirled his drink in his glass, he knew Mal and Ben had to play it up for the snobby aristocrats at the party for the first half until they left, then the actual party could begin but.

God, it was just so boring, it was almost midnight and only a quarter of the snobby rich folk had left, the others were still here, getting drunk and complaining about how their kids were starting to wear leather and shit.

Frankly, Harry was sick of listening to it, and sick of being eyed by the groody woman across the room, her lashes globbed with old nasty mascara and lips puckered with a nasty shade of coral.

Harry shook his head and looked away, a soft smile breaking on his face as you stepped around a chatting couple and walked towards him, a small plate of food in your hand. “this is a drag love” Harry sighed, tossing his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his side, looking back at the woman who blanched and looked away. Harry snorted and kissed your forehead, stealing a grape from your plate.

“I know, but Mal and Ben can't exactly force the high class away, otherwise they would be seen as rude and lose favor n stuff so either we wait it out or….i dunno just tell em were bored and leaving?”

“Uma would kill us if we left early” Harry muttered, spotting Uma buttering up a mobster looking old man, who seemed to be eating up her “praise”

“but we technically don’t have to…leave the castle?” you suggested, smirking as Harry glanced at you with confused eyes.

“wha?woah-“ you tugged him down and whispered into his ear, his eyes widening and a blush rising on his face.

“want to go have some fun~?” you purred, taking satisfaction in Harry's scarlet red cheeks.

“i-um-yes” Harry stuttered, shifting his legs, grinning as you set down your plate and grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the ballroom and starting to look for an empty room or closet.

You spotted a supply closet and ran over to it, ripping open the door and grinning, it was practically empty, and ready for use.

You tugged Harry into the closet and closed the door behind you. you sighed, turning to look at Harry when your waist was grabbed and you were slammed against the wall.

You let out a breathless gasp as Harry pressed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. You groaned into it, fingers grappling into Harry’s curls and scratching at his scalp.

Harry let out a low groan into your mouth, pulling back for a moment before diving into your neck, scraping his teeth against your exposed skin.

You sighed, letting your head fall back against the closet wall, and lifted your hips, smirking at the growing bulge against your thigh, you rubbed your thigh against him, feeling his entire body twitch at once, his dick pressing against his pants even more.

“don’t” he growled into your ear, sending shivers down your spine “tease me love, yeh wouldn’t want ta walk with a limp eh?”

You bit your lip and giggled, grabbing his hair and pulling him back, grinning as he grunted in pleasure and breathed through his teeth, his dark eyes staring into yours.

“make me~” you cooed, yelping as Harry grinned and dived into your neck, nipping and sucking in different places, smirking into your neck as he found that particular spot, making a high pitched moan erupt from your bruised lips “fuuuck” you groaned, squeaking as Harry's other hand trailed down your side and slid between the slit of your dress, his hand brushing against your thighs and leading towards your underwear.

Your head hit his shoulders as his fingers pressed against your clothed clit, rubbing the pads of his fingers against your throbbing cunt. “ha-Harry” you breathed, your mouth filling with drool, the two of you hadn’t had the time to be intimate for the last couple months, so you were sensitive and had a lot of energy built up.

You moved your hips against his hand, huffing as he played along and started rubbing circles into your clothed clit.

“like that love?” Harry hummed, watching as your cheeks turned dark and small moans spilled from your lips as he continued to rub you, your underwear slowly being soaked through.

“ah-ye-yes” you whimpered, scrunching your nose as Harry removed his fingers, only to gasp as he stuck his hand through the top of your underwear and made direct contact. He slipped his fingers past your clit and down to your soaking cunt, dipping his fingers into your dripping pussy and pulsing them.

“ah-ah” you whined, hips jerking around as Harry's wonderfully long fingers curled and pressed against that perfect spot in your walls.

He continued to nip and suck at your neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of your moans and sighs.

“harreeey” you groaned, feeling that familiar feeling of pressure in your cunt, kneeing as Harry's thumb reached up and rubbed your clit in a fast pace, bringing you close to the edge “haa-hahhhaaaa-aahn~”

Your hips jumped and your thighs spazzed, teeth clenching together as your first orgasm crashed through you, Harry's fingers gently running you through as you came down from the high.

“ha-ha ha” you gasped for breath, leaning back and letting Harry hold you up, after months of no release, the first climax was intense.

Harry kissed your forehead and slowly pulled his fingers from your pulsing cunt and up to his mouth, smirking at you as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked your slick from his fingers, his eyes flashing as you stared at him with wide eyes. “wow” you muttered, looking down at Harry's hips, smirking as you saw the particularly large bulge in his pants “excited much?”

“oohhh” Harry chuckled, removing his fingers from his mouth, a trail of spit connecting his tongue and fingers “don’t act like all that on meh hand wasn’t yer excitement~” he purred, enjoying your blushing face.

You smirked back, wrapping your leg around his and flipping him, pressing him against the wall and reveling in his gasp. “your turn~” you sang, dropping to your knees and unbuckling his belt, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor, quickly unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down, smirking at the large wet spot at the top of the large bulge.

You blew on the wet spot, Harry gasping as the bulge twitched. You giggled, rubbing your hand slowly on his twitching cock, enjoying the soft groans erupting from Harry's lips.

“fuuuuaak” Harry muttered, head falling back against the wall, hands reaching out and grabbing onto your hair “do-don't stop love”

“don’t plan to” you whispered, taking your hand off his covered cock and placing them on his tighs, just under the legs of his boxer-briefs and hooking your fingers under, trailing your hands up, snickering at Harrys low moan.

The tips of your fingers touched the edge of his cock, making Harrys breath hitch before you drew your fingers back down, your thumbs hooking in the bottoms of his underwear and pulling them down, just enough for his cock to come lose and smack against his stomach as it was released.

You bit your lip as you stared at the leaking tip, you forgot how big he was, he was thick and long, with a nice red tip that leaked pre-cum down the shaft. You glanced up at him through our lashes, smirking as he stared back with dark eyes, you leaned forward, using the flat of your tongue and licking up his cock, holding back laughter as Harry's breath stopped and he let out a choked moan, you swirled your tongue at the top, using your free hand to trail your fingertips on the side of his cock.

Harry gasped again, his hips jerking up, his cock slipping into your mouth. You didn’t mind though, loosening your jaw and lagging your tongue on the bottom of his cock as you slowly swallowed his cock, humming as you descended. Harry made a choking noise, his eyes rolling a bit as he felt the vibrations of your throat travel across his dick.

“fua-(y/n) shit-ahn” he babbled, hips jerking again as you started to rise up, groaning as you placed both of your hands on his hips and held them down, preventing him from accidentally dick punching you in the back of your throat.

You started to bob, humming to keep vibrations on him, enjoying the moans and curses spilling from his lips.  
“shit-fuh, ahn-ahhhh” his eyes widened and he suddenly leaned forward, his hips suddenly spacing as your tongue licked a certain curve and sent him spiraling. You closed your eyes, feeling hot ropes of cum coating your tongue, and the back of your throat.

‘_im glad I had him eat more pineapple’_ you thought, slowly pulling off of Harry's cock, which was still spurting cum, and swallowed the rest in your mouth, pulling off his cock with a pop.

“haah-haaah” Harry breathed, face completely red as he stared down at you, swallowing harshly as you stared at his still cumming cock, the white substance leaking down the tip to his balls, he was so built up that he was still hard, but oh so sensitive as you blew on him to tease him.

He yelped quietly, pouting down at you as you giggled and stood on wobbly knees. Harry grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into his chest, hands wrapping around your thighs and tugging at them “jump” he muttered, you quickly obeyed and hopped up, Harry catching you and forcing up against the wall, the tip of his cock brushing against your pulsing cunt.

“fuck” you and Harry hissed, you wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand curling into his hair as Harry lined himself with your dripping pussy and slowly dived in, his eyes closing and jaw-dropping as he felt your warm and tight walls wrap around him.

You felt every inch, every vein as he dove deeper inside you, your eyes rolled back for a split second, feeling his hips meet yours and the tip of his cock hit something inside you. Fuuuuck he was hard to fit in your mouth, you had forgotten he could hit that deep inside you.

Harry took a moment, waiting for your signal to move. You scratched the back of his head and he huffed, burying his face in your neck and pulling his hips back, a low moan ripping from his throat as you clenched around him.

He snapped his hips forward, making your head snap back and tug at his hair. Harry started a slow pace, slowly pulling out and snapping his hips back in, dipping his hips a little to try to get an angle on you.

It wasn’t long before both of you were just a mess, lips less than an inch apart, drool peaking at the corners, faces dark with blush. Luckily you had picked a closet that was far away from the ball as moans and grunts filled the air.

Soon the pace picked up, Harry's cock disappearing into your cunt at a speed you couldn’t keep up with. Your breath was stolen with every thrust as you felt it stretch you.

“haa-haahhrrr” you couldn’t speak, only able to babble as heat started to bubble in your head, reaching down to your chest and pouring into your core, feeling like a hot air balloon was being inflated within you.

Harry angled his hips, and he suddenly hit that spot inside you, your back arched, nails dragging down his back, catching on the fabric of his jacket. “fuaaa-“ you moaned, head hanging back as he continued to ram into that spot.

Harry felt the heat in his head rush down to his stomach, his toes curling as he tightened his grip on you and pulled you even closer, smirking as he felt you clench around him even tighter.

“fuck fuck fuck” he mumbled, feeling the familiar feeling of his orgasm, he unlatched one of his hands, sticking his fingers in his mouth and soaking them in his spit, he pulled them out and attached them to your swollen clit, making you thrash from oversensitivity.  
“hhhaaarrr-hharrry!” you croaked, you felt like you were on fire, pleasure streaming from your toes to the tip of your head. Harry silenced your loud cries of his name by sealing your lips with his, closing his eyes in the bliss of heat.

Harrys thrusts started to get sloppy, and he rubbed your clit with vigor, aiming to make you cum at least one more time before it was all over.

Your hips bucked as the pleasure overtook you, your entire body shaking as another orgasm flushed over you, your warm walls clenching on Harry's cock, he stilled at that, hips jerking as he spilled hot cum into you.

You let out a low moan into Harry's mouth, feeling the hot cum run through you, filling you up perfectly.

You were happy you were on the pill, it was way too early for kids.

Harry collapsed a bit, removing his hand from your clit to place it on the wall, holding the both of you up.

He separated his lips from yours, a thick trail of spit connecting you as you both breathed heavily.

“fuck” Harry sighed, looking down at his twitching cock that was still inside your cunt “im still cumming”

“mmmm I can feel it” you groaned, wiggling your hips and squeaking a bit as Harry slipped inside a bit further. “you gonna stop anytime soon?”  
“guh” Harry just groaned, burying his face in your shoulder, you snorted and bumped his head with yours.

“alrighty then” you hummed, voice pitching as Harry gave a small thrust, sending another shockwave up your spine “Harry!”

He just giggled.

=

Harry subtly fixed your skirt and checked your neck, nodding as he spotted no noticeable bruises.

He let you hold his arm as your hips hurt you just a little, not enough for the two of you to head home immediately but enough for you to need to hang onto him.

“hey!” Ben called the two of you over, Harry grabbing your hand and leading you over to the king “all the royals and old people are gone, we're gonna pile into some limos and head over to the warehouse for the real party, just wanted to tell you before we all cleared out” you and Harry nodded, watching Ben walk away towards mal and escort her to the limos.

You sighed, cracking your neck and stretching a bit “if anyone makes me dance I will kill them” Harry chuckled, leaning towards you and kissing your cheek.

“that’s yer fault love~” he purred, scrunching his nose as you playfully glared at him.

“where the hell did you two go?!” you and harry slowly turned, seeing a pissed off Uma standing behind you, arms crossed and glaring.

“we-uh” Harry stuttered, eyes glancing about the ballroom.

Uma glanced at your hand clinging to Harry's arm, and Harry's red-stained lips. She smirked, raising her brow “ooooh~ alright then~ hope you two had protection~”

You sighed, rubbing your face “im on the pill we're fine” Harry sputtered in embarrassment but Uma just nodded.

“good, im too young to be a godmother” you snorted and rolled your eyes, tugging at Harry's arm.

“come on, the foods gonna be good at the warehouse” Harry rolled his eyes at you and just picked you up, carrying you out to the limos, Uma sighing loudly and calling after you with a huge grin on her face.

“spoiled~”

You peeked back at her and stuck your tongue out, she cackled and walked after you.

What way to spend Mal and Ben's anniversary party huh?

  
-end of smut part-


End file.
